Moonlight Rhapsody
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: One Night. One chance. Their first time together. An unexpected meeting in over four years. He saves her, but he does the one thing that could both ruin her career as an ANBU and her reputation. His desire was a weakness that he couldn't deny. An itch that he couldn't scratch. And now, He comes to her every night.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Rhapsody-Sasusaku fanfic

by UchihaSanNin

[I don't own Naruto]

Let me know if you liked this version better. I felt so shitty deleting it last year and throwing the other one up...but I hit a dead end and couldn't think. :] maybe a second chance is all I need on it. I will go over any typos or punctuation errors etc when I upload another chapter next weekend. :] I would do it now, but I just want to throw this up here and go to bed. (5:30pm here...) Got a little too drunk last night. Thank god I already plotted out all three chapters for the next month! :D *Loud applause*

"Thank you...Thank you..."

* * *

Moonlight rhapsody

A sasusaku fanfic by UchihaSanNin

"KUH?!"

The kusinagi made an odd crunching noise as it was swiftly plunged into the young man's shoulder. The man at the other end of the blade smirked with pleasure as he twisted it sharply, earning an ear-piercing wail from the man that was now pinned to the wall.

"You're weak. Pitiful. You're not worthy enough to fight me."

"B-Bastard...!" the teenager spat, and his assailant yanked the sword from his victims arm. He fell, and stared up at the powerful man before him that destroyed the small village within a twenty minute time period.

Raven hair seemed to blow in the breeze as another explosion tore through the town, followed by loud pitched screams. Blood red eyes bore into his own and the three tomoe that bordered his constricted pupils started to spin wildly.

"Maybe leaving you alive will help this village pick it's allies better..." The Uchiha muttered, as the young man seemed to fall into a trance.

The Uchiha turned and swiftly raised his kusinagi, letting the crimson stain float off of the finely honed blade. The young man fell over into the slowly melting snow as he gracefully sheathed his weapon and walked off without a backward glace.

–

–

–

Sasuke leaped through the trees at full speed. He wouldn't let himself feel guilty about the blood he spilled. They were Orochimaru's two faced allies. He'd been away from Oto too long. Four months to be exact; destroying the alliances Orochimaru had forged through trickery and blackmail. Suigetsu was running Oto in the Uchiha's absence. According to Konoha, he was still a missing nin that defected from his own town, betraying the village and the friends he made within it.

They just didn't know what he'd been doing in his absence.

He stopped on a large tree branch, sensing a strong chakra signature, and hesitated in his journey south. The thick piles of snow told of a story that he wasn't there to see.

A struggle.

Foot prints were everywhere.

Gashes made into trees.

One tree was actually on the ground, its center mashed to pulp when whatever struck it took it down.

'the fuck...' He thought. 'Juugo is in Oto. Who could've had the raw strength to bring these massive trees down...?'

He looked around a little longer, seeing copious amounts of fresh blood. He knelt down as he jumped down from the tree he stood in, and dipped his long fingers into the rather large puddle of crimson that marred the perfectly white, albeit mussed, snow at his feet.

He smirked. Curiosity got the best of him as he made his way toward the chakra signature that seemed to ebb and flow, soaring to ridiculous heights, a few clicks north and slowly flow down to a normal reading. 'At east I'll be able to have a little entertainment before I go home.'

–

–

–

–

Sakura Haruno hadn't expected a fight. Tsunade had told her that this would be a simple mission. Go to the land of stone and retrieve a scroll that had been missing since Orochimaru defected from the village. Tsunade didn't go into detail, but it was obviously a scroll that needed to be locked away and hidden from prying eyes. She was halfway home when the attacker appeared out of nowhere and caught her off guard.

"Shanaroo!" She yelled, her fists glowing green in the dark night. She landed another punch in the man's pretty face, and sent him flying to the ground. As he hit the ground, the force of the impact made him sink down into the snow, creating a shallow crater in the hardened, cold earth. She landed on her hands and knees beside him, ignoring the profusely bleeding wound in her side. She picked the man up by the high collar of his shirt and brought his bleeding, broken body to face level. She stared into those intense pools of brown as his eyes met her.

"What the hell are you after?" She hissed through clenched teeth, and he gave a shaky laugh. She frowned, feeling his whole body quake.

"Do...you think...you can waltz in and take what was stolen from my village?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Stolen?" She asked, loosening her hold on him for a split second."I took this scroll in good faith for the Hokage. What the fuck are you talking about?"

He just smiled at her. "Now Kylie!"

Sakura suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, a power jolt of electricity ran through her body, snapping her back straight up, making her muscles convulse. Her body fell to the dirt as the current stopped, and someone grabbed her by the pink tresses that escaped her ponytail at the nape of her neck. She had no sense of where she was for a few moments. She was so out of her mind that she couldn't even find the voice to cry out as she was thrown a good way's away from her target, and landed on something cold and solid.

The pinkette shook her head, not caring that the rest of her now tangled mane of pink hair escaped from the tie at her nape, and she looked up to see the woman the man called kylie come walking over the ice. Sakura felt for the scroll at her belt, but it was gone.

'Shit!' She thought. She stood on wobbly legs, but the electric shock took too much out of her. She managed to concentrate the last vestiges of her chakra into her feet and legs, helping her stand as she stared down the oncoming threat.

The brunette stared at her with cold blue eyes and poked her bottom lip out in a pouty smile. "Too bad I have to dispose of you. To think, you would've made a great sparring partner if I could take you back to my village. That is, til I had to kill you there."

Sakura sneered and ran at the girl. "Not gonna happen!" She yelled, jumping into the air, twisting into a graceful arc, and stretching a leg of for a kick to the head. Suddenly a man in black appeared, delivering a round house kick to the woman's chest, and Sakura missed her target. She hit the ice, breaking the thick, cold pieces of frozen water underneath her, and nothing stopped her from going in as she sank like a rock. When she hit the water, her breath left her in a silent scream as the shock from the cold hit her like a wall of bricks. Blackness closed in on her quickly, and she knew no more.

–

–

–

Sasuke watched as the woman went to grab her partner, holding a hand to her rib cage as she limped away from the Uchiha. A small scroll fell from her pack astride her left hip, and Sasuke payed no heed.  
"I won't forget this, Uchiha." Kylie spat, as she heaved her partner over her shoulder, arm still over her ribs. "And here I though you were here to help."

He waited til they were out of sight before he even though to look for the pink haired young woman that fell into the water behind him.

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. His fingers trembled as he set the soaking wet kunoichi down beside the blazing fire. Her lips were a blue-ish tinge, her skin a pale paper white instead of the light tan he was so used to seeing back then. Sasuke then proceeded to strip, taking off the high collared shirt, laying it on the large stone to his right, then his loose pants and sandals followed. He looked to Sakura, who was still unconscious, hesitating.

If he didn't strip her now and warm her quickly, she would die. He felt his heart beat quicken as he thought twice, but he would have to take his chances. He knelt down in front of her, completely naked, thankful for the fire at his back. He gulped as he slowly unzipped the long sleeved shirt she wore under the green flak vest, which was already thrown haphazardly down on the frozen ground at the opening of the small cave. He pulled a kunai from the pouch at her hip and cut the bindings that pushed her breasts tight against her body.

Sasukes eyes narrowed, and a slow blush crept across his face before he averted his gaze. The full mounds seemed to spill forth, begging him for attention. He hesitated yet again for a second, wondering if he should go further.

He'd seen women before. But he acted as if they were scum of the earth to him. He never wanted distractions from his goals in life. Especially sexual ones. None of the woman that begged him to fuck them weren't ever worth his time. But this woman before him...

Sakura had changed from that lanky, skinny, annoying brat of a girl that he knew 8 years ago. She was now a grown woman, capable of worldwide destruction. Her stomach was well toned, and as he stared at her once more he could see the defined abs just underneath her rib cage clench with the trembling that wracked her body. Her breasts were fairly sized and perky, the hardened peaks a dark color, seeming to capture his gaze once more. He scoffed at the sudden feeling he got that rushed through his body, and his member seemed to harden considerably.

"Fucking kunoichi..." He growled out, removing the spandex shorts and sandals she wore. He cleared his throat, and dug in the medium sized pack that he found nearby that he knew was hers; she dumped it when the fight broke out so it wouldn't be a hindrance to her movements. He withdrew a thick fleece blanket and threw it over her, and grimaced as he joined her and rubbed her lusciously curve body with his calloused hands.

–

–

–

–

The fire had now thoroughly heated the cave, and the steady _drip, drip_ of the water that melted from the large icicles at the mouth of the cave was making him drowsy. Sakura stirred slowly beside him, backing her cold form into his chest, tucking her legs back against his own. Her rear seemed to fit perfectly into his pelvis, and he mentally groaned. His cock hardened once more as she wiggled again, and he gripped her hip with a large hand, willing her to stay still with his mind. Suddenly, she sat right up, a gasp echoing through the cave, and he fixed her with a glare as she threw the blankets off of her nude body and jerked around the face him.

"Sa...sasuke...?" She murmured, her blush traveling over her face, and her eyes said it all. The anger seemed to blaze in her eyes as she covered herself, and she snarled at him."W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

She yanked the blanket away from him and instantly regretted it' as she saw he was just as naked as she. The erection he sported caught her eye, and she gawked for a split second. He pulled her pack to him and threw it over his hips. Inner Sakura was on the cave floor, eyes rolled back into her head, comatose and drooling. Sakura turned away, blushing madly, wanting to scream with the irony of the situation.

"I saved your life, Sa-ku-ra." He taunted.

Her lip curled back and she growled, and he stood, letting the pack fall the the ground. He walked over to their clothing, and picked up his black pants, not in the least bashful from their present situation. 'still wet.' he thought. 'oh well.'

He threw them on, and grabbed his kusinagi from where it leaned against the side of the boulder. "Stay here." He stated, throwing on the altered hakama, and she refused to look at him as she scooted as far away from as she could. She peeked down at her body, lifting the blankets over her head, seeing her bandaged torso. Blood slowly seeped through it around the side, and she grimaced, thankful that she couldn't feel it. Sasuke fixed her with a glare before he walked out of the cave, leaving the warmth behind.

A few hours later...

Sasuke walked into the mouth of the cave, and set his sheathed blade against the wall of the stone shelter. He looked around and saw the green blanket in a pile at the back of the cave. Sakura's pink locks seemed to contrast greatly within the darkness, and he grimaced. 'idiot.'

He warmed his hands by the fire, and shucked his shirt. He decided to leave the pants this time, even though they were cold and semi wet. He walked over to her and knelt down, seeing her shiver under the blanket. He put a hand to her prominent forehead, and scowled as he pulled it away. She was burning up. He picked her up and set her by the fire, then began to dig through the pack next to him once more.

–

–

–

"Sakura..."

She felt like hell. Her whole body was burning up, and her side was hurting. Burning. Stinging pain. She groaned at the sound of her name.

"Sakura. Wake up." The low stern command seemed to will her to snap her eyes open, and she willed them open with tremendous effort. They seemed to burn and she blinked rapidly until the sensation went away.

"..." She couldn't muster the strength to talk. As her iridescent eyes met onyx.

"Drink." The voice commanded, and a warm cup was brought to her parched, chapped lips. She opened her mouth obediently, and a warm liquid she recognized as hot tea slowly drifted into and filled her mouth. She swallowed and raised her head for more. The warm liquid drifted past her lips one more, and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt the liquid pool in her stomach, radiating warmth.

The cup was suddenly gone, and she whimpered at the sudden loss of sustenance. Then, a hard, muscled body cuddled against hers, and she sighed.

Onyx eyes met jade once more, and she smiled as the blackness started to creep up on her once again. "Thankyou, Sai-kun..."

Later...

Sasuke slept. He cuddled into the soft, warm, curved body of the person next to him that he thought was a pillow. Warm breath softly fanned his face, and the Uchiha tucked his face into the soft flesh.

'flesh...?' He suddenly thought, dragging himself with tremendous effort out of his comfortable slumber.

His eyes snapped open, narrowing on the intruder. He froze. His face was buried in his ex-team mates chest. A groan was tore from his throat as his erection came back with a vengeance. Pink locks of hair seemed to float around him, and he angrily blew it away from him. The action backfired when the kunoichi moved against him in response, drawing her leg up between his clothed thighs.

A smile flitted across her features as she rubbed her bare foot against his calf. "Sai...stop trying to get frisky...I told you I'm not ready..."

Sasuke gnashed his teeth in anger. He'd let the first time she mistook him for the 'replacement' slide, because of the fever. Her fever was gone. And he was damned if he was letting this one slide. He locked his arms around her and pulled her against him.

Sasuke's mouth was on hers before he could think twice and have the common sense to stop. He eyes flew open and she fought him for a moment, then seemed to melt in his arms. Sasuke pulled away, a harsh smile on his face.

"I will teach you to not mistake me for the replacement again." He muttered, his voice laced with fury. Her eyes widened, trying to push him off, but no chakra pumped into her hands. She was stunned. His teeth bit into her neck and she cried out from the pain and pleasure. Her hands flattened out against the wide expanse of his chest as he went lower. His hands massaged her breasts as his mouth descended on a rosy peak, and her face flushed as she watched his mouth close over the tinted flesh.

A keening sound echoed through the small shelter, and it drove sasuke over the edge. There was no way he could stop now. Her hands ran through the inky locks that fell away from his head, massaging his scalp gently. Her fingers dug into his skull every time he bit down on her soft, yielding flesh. He licked his way back up to her neck, and traced her ear lobe with his tongue. She shivered in response, and turned her face to him. His lips met hers in a hard, passionate kiss that left the both of them breathless. His pants were suddenly gone, and he bit her collarbone as he settled himself between her legs.

"Say my name." He growled, laving the mark on her collarbone with his tongue.

No response.

"Say it..." He growled again, and she gasped as he bit down on her neck once more, sucking the flesh non-to-gently.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...!" She called out, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he slammed into her wet core. She gasped out his name once more as she suddenly came, but he kept going. He didn't last long. He held her to him in a vice like grip as he thrusted into her with no mercy and came himself a few seconds later.

Sasuke didn't give himself the chance to revel in the relaxed feeling he got from his orgasm. He tore away from her, as if burned, and stalked across the shelter in search of his pants, leaving the pinkette lying there in stunned disbeleif. He quickly donned his pants as Sakura stared into the fire, and his shirt, then grabbed his Kusinagi and stormed out of the cave in a complete rage.

Sakura looked down at her trembling hands, and closed her eyes. 'why couldn't I push him away? That girl...she did something to my chakra points...' She sat there for a few more minutes before her face flushed. 'Did I just screw Sasuke Uchiha?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Rhapsody-Sasusaku fanfic

by UchihaSanNin

[I don't own Naruto]

I figured that I would go ahead and upload chapter two. :D but from now on, no matter how much I am ahead, I will only do weekly updates. My husband is at a two week AT up north so I have to time this week to do w/e, but when he's back I won't. I don't mean to demand Reviews, but theyre like a life force. lol. They inspire and drive me to keep going. so please, not being demanding, just begging. please review when finished if you can!

Your favorite fanfic author,

UchihaSanNin

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura was worried that Sasuke wouldn't come back. It was mid day, and he had left in a complete temper tantrum earlier that morning, leaving her dumb founded.

"why did he do that...?' She asked, narrowing her gaze at the bite marks and blue-ish-purple hickeys he left on her breasts. "More over...why did I let him do it...?" She zipped up her shirt once more, and sat down on the blanket, bracing her back against the inner wall of the cave, thankful that her clothing was finally dry.

Once again, she closed her eyes and tried to focus her chakra into her hands. Nothing. Hr eyes snapped open, and she glowered at the fire. "Damn it." The wound at her lower side just above her hip stung really bad, and she wanted to heal it. But, due to the damage to her chakra points in her body, she couldn't. "Maybe I could ask Sasuke..."

"Ask me what." He said, making it sound more like a demand then a question. He stood at the mouth of the cave, holding a dead, brown rabbit by the ears. She looked closely, keeping quiet, seeing that he'd already gutted and cleaned the animal. All that was let was the skinning before he would throw it over the fire. The image of his facial expression in the throes of ecstasy went through her head, and she blushed, shaking her head furiously.

No emotion showed in those distant eyes now. No anger, pleasure or any kind of warmth. Just cold and distant.

She couldn't believe she was lowering herself to the standard of asking for his help.

"I need you to help me with something." She said in a low voice.

"Tch." He ignored her, placing his kusinagi against the cave wall once more, and withdrew a kunai. She watched as he silently and skillfully began skinning the rabbit, and set it carefully on a spit. Only when he was finished did he turn his blank stare to her.

"What could you possibly want."

Another demand.  
Her anger rose to soaring heights, and she opened her mouth before she could think. "You stupid bastard, quit treating me like shit when I did nothing to earn it!"

"Aah." He smirked, and she narrowed her gaze. "I guess Sai would've treated you better." Her face went beet red, and she drew back a fist.

"You stupid Uchiha!" She threw a punch, and it landed on his chest with a harmless smack. He just sat there, staring at her stupidly. They stayed in that awkward position for a few seconds, with her fist against the well toned pectoral muscle and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Stupid, Sakura. Stupid." Her eyes blazed once again, but she saw that he wasn't looking her in the face. His gaze was fixed on the place where the wound was in her left side above her hip. Blood had soaked the waistline of her shirt, and she bit back a groan from the sharp pain that registered in her brain.

"Shit." Sasuke was suddenly in her face, and he yanked her shirt open. "The fuck-Sasuke!" She slapped at him, but he merely grabbed her hands and fixed her with an annoyed stare. She stopped, and blushed red as he inspected the injury.

"Hn." She looked down, seeing him smirk as his eyes traveled over her unbound breasts, her face going red once again, inspecting his handiwork. "You bruise easily." He stated mildly, as if he suckled other womens breasts and left hickeys all over their skin.

"I need you to lend me some chakra, you pervert." She finally spat out. He fixed her with a suspicious look, and she furrowed her brows at him.

"Why?" He asked, ignoring her jibe. "I've seen you work before." He looked back down at the injury as he ruthlessly ripped the bandage, making her bite her lip as she gasped in pain. "Heal it yourself."

"I CANT." She said, raising her voice. His blank stare caught hers again, and she glared at him. "That girl...Kylie...she sent an electrical current through me...I think she damaged my chakra points. I can't heal myself or anything. Think about it Sasuke. I could've beat you into a pulp for what you did to me earlier, but I haven't have I...?"

"Maybe you liked it." He stated in a cool, collected tone. She struggled against him once again, trying to hit him for his nasty comment.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." She hissed, and he smirked.

"we've already done that." He put a hand to the wound and she moaned in pain. "If I give you some chakra...can you control it and heal this?"

"Yes." She bit out through clenched teeth. He shoved her down on the ground, one hand holding her wrists above her head, the other on the wound, and he was straddling her. "Let go of my hands." He obliged, and her hands joined his in a soft grip as she laced her smaller fingers through his. His chest seemed to constrict for a split second, and he scowled, scrunching his brow.

He focused his chakra, and sent it through his fingers. She focused, sending it through the wound, feeling the warm ebb and flow of the energy as the wound started to close. She sighed loudly at the pleasurable feeling, and Sasuke jerked away as if burned once more. She saw the red stain on his face as it slowly spread, and she smirked. The wound was fully healed. With what little chakra she stowed away, she lashed out with, and sent a clenched fist into the Uchiha's pretty face. He flew to the left and into the wall with a loud crack.

A few hours later...

Sakura grinned in satisfaction at the sight of the bruised cut that lined Sasuke's scalp. It had swelled up quite a bit, but Sasuke wasn't complaining. He sat well away from her now, across the fire, on the other side of the cave. He wasn't going to ask her to heal him, for fear that she would do ten times worse than that.

"Bitch..." He muttered.

"Bastard." She retorted.

"See if I help you again If that's the way you repay me." He countered.

"I don't want or need your help. I can make it back to Konoha just fine."

"Tch..." He looked away from her and stood. "You're not going anywhere." She narrowed her gaze on him, and growled.

"WHY."

He stood there, in silence, as if wracking his brain for a reason. "Because you're still sick." He was suddenly in front of her, holding a hand to her forehead. "And running a slight temperature. And you have no chakra control. You wouldn't make it back to Konoha in one piece." She fixed him with a deadly stare, and he smirked. He straightened his tall frame, and walked toward the meat that was sizzling over the fire.

–

–

–

–

Sasuke woke suddenly, and looked around. It was dead quiet outside. The occasional howl of a lone wolf; the loud thud from snow falling from the thin branches of trees. He slowly sat up, wondering what woke him. He brought his hands to his lips, and blew warm air into them. The fire was dying, and he reached over and grabbed a few dried logs to throw on the red and orange embers.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, and he looked over at her prostrate form, against the wall. "I'm really cold..." He hesitated for a moment as the embers caught on the wet pine needles and sizzled and popped as it burned slowly. He heard her teeth chattering loudly. He stood and walked over to her. He sank down to his knees beside her and pulled the blankets off of her shivering form.

"W-what are you-"

"Keeping you warm." He stated, cutting off her question. He shucked the shirt he wore and didn't even worry about folding it. Sakura's jaw clenched, ending the chattering, but her lips trembled as he removed his pants.

"Sasuke, _ That's _not necessary!" She started to move away from him, but he threw a muscular arm around her middle and dragged her back to him. It was too easy for him to strip her while pinning her down with his legs. She gasped and her faze blazed red with fury as he roughly pulled her against his bare chest, and she felt like melting into the floor in embarrassment.

But the heat that emanated from his beautiful body felt so good. He threw the blanket back over them both, and by then the fire had returned to a strong blaze. She looked up at him, seeing the flushed look that came over his usual emotionless facade. The Uchiha ran his hands over her still shaking body, and she tucked her head underneath his chin, breathing in the scent of him like a starving woman.

"Are you smelling me...?" He asked suddenly, his voice low and husky, vibrating from his chest. She looked up at him, her face turning eight shades of red, and shook her head furiously.

"N-no, I just took a deep breath because I feel as if you are suffocating me."

"Hn."

–

–

–

–

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, seeing the Uchiha, turned toward her, in a deep slumber. Their faces were barely centimeters apart, and she blushed. 'He looks younger...' she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted down to those full, parted lips, and smiled when she heard barely detectable snoring emanating from within. She let her gaze wander over his body, trying not to wake him, taking every hard plane; every dip; every scar. Her hands suddenly acted upon themselves as they traveled to a short, jagged length of puckered flesh. It looked recent. Her brow furrowed, then she dismissed it. There was another next to his muscular side, on the left, just under his armpit.

That one was from Naruto; when Sasuke and Sakura both nearly gave their lives to save their brother of sorts from Obito and Madara. The scar was large and white, circular in shape and ragged looking. Sakura closed her eyes, remembering the extent of the injury when she ignored her own broken and bleeding body to heal him.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and her eyes followed the well toned muscles that led down his abdomen, his naval, his narrow hips that any woman would envy, drooling at the sight of the v that formed above his crotch. Her hands were running down his chest as her eyes landed on his crotch and Inner Sakura swooned.

It was standing at attention against his muscular abdomen, throbbing with every heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, letting out a very un-Sakura like squeak.

"I..." She looked up at the raven haired man and froze. Something was in those onyx orbs that she didn't recognize. In all honesty, it scared her. Before she could even think about moving away, the Uchiha's lips met hers in a tight-lipped kiss. It quickly evolved into something more passionate as his tongue ran across her bottom lip and was rewarded access to her mouth.

A possessive growl seemed to escape from Sasuke's throat before he could stop it. He nibbled on her lower lip as he sucked in the fresh air, then went back to tasting her with a greedy possessiveness that couldn't begin to comprehend. He rolled over on top of her, running his hands over her ribs and side, then gripped her hip with his hands. His erection pressed against her stomach as he spread her legs with his knee and came down over her.

He pulled away and nibbled at her neck as he moved down, reveling in the feel of her body as she writhed against him. He pushed his hips to hers, rubbing her in the right places, as he bit down on the sensitive flesh at her neck, making her stiffen and moan. His member slowly slid into her soaking wet core, and he moaned at the feel of it as her muscles tightened around him at the sudden intrusion.

"Sakura..." He looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed in pleasure. "Look at me," He choked out in a husky rasp. She obeyed, opened her eyes, and fixed him with dilated pupils, surrounded by iridescent irises. "Who am I Sakura...?" He asked, as he slowly pumped into her. "What is my name...who's making love to you...?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...You, Sasuke-kun..." She nearly wailed. "Please, Sasuke-kun..."

"You're mine, Sakura...Not Sai's...Not Naruto's..._**MINE.**_" He raised his voice, fixing her with a ruby red stare. She wrapped her legs around his hips and back, locking her ankles together as his paced quickened.

"Yes..." She moaned, as her orgasm hit her in a sudden wave that left her breathless. Sasuke lost himself as he watched her come, and slammed into her one last time.

–

–

–

Sasuke's face was tucked into the v of her neck. His breathing gradually slowed as his heart rate went back to normal, and he looked up at the pink haired kunoichi that lay underneath him. He didn't understand the wave of emotions that seemed to roil within his mind and body. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay with him. He couldn't just let her go and leave.

She stared back at him, trying to figure him out. There seemed to be a multitude of emotions that were going through him, but she couldn't read him. He looked more constipated than anything.

"Sasuke...are you all right...?" She murmured. His eyes, that seemed to focus on something distant, focused onto her face in the soft, flickering light of the fire from behind them.

"Fine..." He mumbled, shifting his weight to his elbows. He thought for a moment, and his gaze travelled back to her face. "What is this between you and Sai...?"

Her brow furrowed, and she shifted uncomfortably underneath him. "Nothing really...We've gone out on a few dates...like Naruto and I...but..."

"...?" He narrowed his gaze on her and she caved.

"But...he wasn't who I wanted." She answered quickly, looking away from him. He put his thumb and forefinger on her chin and pulled her gaze back to him.

"Who is it that you wanted?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You already know the answer to that question." She growled, glaring at him. "It looks like I already got what I wanted, just not on my terms!"

He suddenly lowered his face to hers, letting his lips meet hers in a seemingly innocent kiss. It suddenly became more heated as he slanted his mouth over hers once again, seeming to devour her like a starving man.

He pulled away slowly, giving her one last kiss, and looked down at her. She looked just as surprised as he felt at his sudden bold action. He searched for the words to say to her, then slowly pulled away, not knowing what exactly to say.

He stood up and wiped his sweaty brow, scoffing.

"We can't stay here much longer." He muttered, as he threw his pants on.

"Oh, really? I don't want to ruin our romantic weekend." She said, sitting up and covering herself with the thick blanket. His eyes met hers and he scowled.

"Just get dressed, Sakura." He ordered, throwing her her clothes.

Later...

Sasuke walked just ahead of Sakura as he led the way toward the border of the Land of Fire. Her pack of supplies was haphazardly thrown over one shoulder, seemingly weightless to him despite how heavy she knew it actually was. She followed him without question, knowing that he was doing her an immense favor by taking his time to take her home himself.

'reverting back to the weak old Sakura, neh?' Inner Sakura raged. 'wait til Hinata-chan fixes us...we won't need the Uchiha to help us again.' Sakura smiled to herself, then ran into what felt like a wall. She fell back to the ground, the snow crunching underneath her, cursing, then looked up to see Sasuke standing stock still in front of her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He looked back at her, and she saw his eyes bleed red. "Nothing." He answered after a few moments of silence. Sakura wished that she could sense what he was feeling. She wanted to hurry up and get home.

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke stopped as Sakura called out to him, and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Aren't the hot springs near here...?" He looked around and shrugged. She rolled her eyes, then took in her surroundings for a few seconds. "Ah!" She ran over to the Uchiha, who wore an annoyed expression, and she grabbed his hand. He looked down at there entwined fingers, feeling his heart yet again constrict. He shook his head, beating the emotion down as she dragged him in a westerly direction.

–

–

–

–

–

"Ah..."

Sakura sank down slowly into the water, reveling in the nearly boiling point temperature that seemed to melt her very bones. The coldness of the atmosphere seemed to evaporate as the water warmed her body, making her cheeks flush red. She ran a hand over her breasts and arms, and dunked her head under the water.

Sasuke sat on a large rock, one leg bent at the knee in front of him, the other stretched out. His elbow rested on his knee, and his head rested against the back of the large rock formation, watching the pinkette that was washing off in front of him. Desire suddenly pooled in his lower abdomen, and he ground his teeth as he tried his damndest to ignore it.

"Hey, can you hand me my shampoo? My hair is nasty..." She called out, and he grumbled under his breath.

He rummaged through the backpack and pulled out a small shampoo bottle that was half full of a red, see through substance. He looked back at Sakura and she smiled. "That's it."

"Come get it." He called out, and she scowled. She put an arm over her breasts and nether region as she slowly made her way to him. The water lapped at her thighs when she stood in front of him, and his seemingly endless depths of Onyx pools slid over her curved figure.

"Hn..." She reached for her bottle, but he jerked it away and set it behind him. Then, to her surprise, he began to get undressed.

–

He slowly sank down into the water with her and grabbed the small vial from the flat surface of the rock. "Sakura." She looked at him when he called out, and he held a hand out to her. She stood there, not understanding what he wanted, until he motion to her to come to him. She waded over and kept her face at a downward angle. Then, she felt something cold and thick plop down onto the top of her head. Before she could even react, Sasuke's hands were in her pink locks, scrubbing and massaging her scalp.

She just stood there, marveling, as he worked her hair into a suddy pile of pink bubbles, then proceeded to scrub his own inky locks.

She ducked down into the water, determined to get away from him before he did something even weirder and un- Uchiha like, rinsing her hair quickly as she floated away. An arm suddenly snaked around her midsection, and yanked her up out of the water against a hard, muscular body.

"You're not going anywhere." He murmured against her ear, as he ran his suddenly soapy, lubricated hands over her body.

She had to say- This whole bathe Sakura think was turning her on. His hands ran all over her body, seeming to linger at the apex of her thighs, then glide away to other parts of her body. He suddenly shoved her, hard, and she fell into the water with a sharp cry. She came up and fixed the Uchiha with a glare.

He snorted loudly, then started to laugh. She stared at him. He cracked an eyelid. "You look like a drowned rat." She glowered at him, and proceeded to bath off the rest of the soap that the Uchiha liberally applied to her body.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura lay on the flat rock, listening to Sasuke bathe.

Her hands were pruning. Steam rose off of her arm and body as she raised it out of the water. She'd spread her pink locks out behind her head to help it dry before they got moving again. Her legs were propped up, knees facing the sky as she wiggled her toes. Suddenly, hands were gripping her ankles, spreading her legs. She looked up, fighting against the Uchiha that was suddenly in front of her. He spread her thighs easily, and she wanted to die.

Inner Sakura, yet again, was blushing like a school girl in Sakura's mind. 'Omgosh he's going to go down on us!'

"Sasuke, no!" She cried out, but he ignored her as he kissed her just above her navel. His tongue slowly ran over her heated skin, and dipped into her belly button. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson at the strange feeling.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed. She'd successfully conducted _**several**_ seduction missions, where the guy she was assigned to seduce would give her head. She had sex before. But...This was Sasuke. It didn't matter how much experience she had sexually. This was Sasuke. It was different. Her mind was jerked back to reality as his tongue ran over her folds at the apex of her thighs, and found the sensitive flesh within.

He fixed her with his blood red gaze as he lapped at her, and pushed two fingers inside of her. In a matter of minutes, he had her spasming around him, calling out too him as she came. Then he roughly pulled her off of her back and against him as he pushed her back against the large mass that rose out of the water. His hair was plastered to his face, and his crimson red eyes bore into her iridescent orbs, as if trying to convey something to her.

He slowly entered her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle into the hair at his nape. Then his lips met hers as he set a slow pace.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura walked up to the gates of Konoha. Sasuke disappeared as she came within a few miles of the village that she still called home. She remembered feeling his chakra suddenly dissapate, and she turned to look for him. He was nowhere in sight. She wondered if She would see him again. 'probrably not...' Inner Sakura concluded. Sakura buried that thought down instantly, trying not to think about it. 'He's probably just masking his chakra and watching me...'

'Tsunade probably won't ever give me another mission...' She told herself. 'considering the fact that I went out, succeeded in getting the scroll, then got royally fucked-in every sense of the word...' She froze. 'Wait. The scroll!' She immediately started digging through her pack, but didn't have to look far. Last she remembered, the woman named Kylie grabbed it off of her belt as she threw her onto the frozen lake. 'Sasuke...' She thought, then looked up as one of the ANBU guarding the entrance walked over to her.

"Sakura-san." He announced, with relief in his voice. "Tsunade-San has been awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you." She murmured, earning a confused stare from the ANBU next to her.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day, tired, even though she had over 16 hours of sleep. There was a loud banging on her apartment door. She didn't like getting woken up by someone beating on her front door. She tried to ignore it by throwing a pillow over her face. It stopped.

"thankyou...there is a god..." She muttered, and drifted back off to sleep seconds later.

Then, her window opened and slammed against the walls, letting a cold blast of air into the heated room.

"Sakura-san!" Three different voices yelled, and Sakura fell out of bed having a heart attack.

–

Sakura stood in the kitchen, sipping on her hot coffee, crossing her arms over her pink bathrobe. "You guys have no shame." She seethed, waggling her finger at the three nin that sat on her couch. "You're not even considerate enough to not bother a woman who has been on a two week mission and let her sleep!"

"But...Sakura-chan, you've been sleeping for 16 hours!" Naruto whined, and she glared at him over the rim of her coffee cup.

"I'll live." She stated. Sai smiled at her.

"So what kind of action did you get while you were gone. Did you successfully get laid? Ino has told me of all of her seduction missions, so maybe you'd want to share-"

Kakashi and naruto ducked as Sakura slammed her fist into the artist's face, and he winced. "That...actually didn't hurt as much as it usually does." He brought a hand up to the tousled inky hair, and smiled devilishly.

"Shutup Sai."

Kakashi stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sakura...What happened to you? Your chakra seems to have just dissipated." he said, concern etching his normally lazy features.

"This girl that attacked me...messed up my chakra points when she electrocuted the shit out of me..."

"Ooh, I wanna hear this one! It sounds sexy-"

"SHUTUP naruto!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto ducked back behind the couch and Sakura shook her head. "I have to go to the hospital tomorrow so Hinata can take a look."

"Dattaboyo, Hinata should be able to fix you, no problem!" Naruto piped up, and Sakura smiled.

"We hope." She answered, draining her coffee cup and sat down. "So...what's a girl gotta do around here to get her boys to take her to dinner?"

* * *

So? I hope you guys like it. Please leave some feedback! I could use it. :] aynwho, r/r!

UchihaSanNin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not Own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata looked the pinkette over and chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Sakura-san, can you hold still for me? This may hurt just a bit." Sakura smiled, and She layed back, gripping the sides of the exam table below her as Hinata face come over her. The pinkette studied the large veins that stood out around her temples, reaching toward her milky eyes.

Sakura bit her lip as Hinata's small but hard fingers harshly came into contact with her body in quick succession. Hinata drew back, studying the girl that was lying under here and smiled.

"There." She said, offering the woman a hand up. Sakura took it and hefted herself to a sitting position. "Now try."

Sakura clenched her fist, and chakra slowly began to flow into her hand. It prickled along her skin, raising goose flesh, as it pooled into her waiting palm. "Oh, my god...I've missed that feeling..." Sakura murmured before she could stop herself. "Thanks so much Hinata-san, I don't know what I would've done with out you." Hinata bowed and smiled.

"Sakura-san you're a better medical kunoichi than I. I'm just the Chakra point correction." She added with a slight giggle.

–

–

–

–

Tsunade thankfully gave Sakura the next few days off since she successfully retrieved the scroll. Sakura hesitantly told her the happenings after the mission, excluding the part where the Uchiha seemed to gracefully swoop in and save her ass and screw her brains out.

The pinkette walked down the road, hugging her arms to her heavily clothed chest as a shiver ran through her. The snow was falling once again, and the prediction for the week was another two feet. She pulled the brown knit cap down further over her wide forehead, ignoring the staring men that walked past her.

Yes, she dated.

She even slept with one or two guys.

But Sasuke was the one who would always have her heart, whether he returned the feelings or not. He was her first love. After he left she just couldn't get into the whole relationship thing. She even gave Sai, the Sasuke Uchiha look a like that could nearly pass for a twin, a chance. They dated openly for about three weeks, but when he tried to get intimate and failed, then started reciting passages from books, she called it quits. She knew to this day that it still hurt his feelings, and he still felt for her the same way, but she didn't want their friendship ruined. He respected her decision, but still stayed close with her and kept a close eye on her whenever they were assigned to missions together: which was rare.

They still went on friendly dates, but it was nothing serious.

Every single man in Konoha knew that Sakura Haruno was available, and constantly asked for a chance. But each man, she shot down. She turned left down an empty street. Everyone was still hiding away from the cold weather, probably holed up in their houses with the fire roaring at their bedside; which was what exactly she was going to do when she got inside her apartment.

Piles of snow were drifting up onto the sides of the wide street, and she frowned. _'I wish it would stop for now.'_ She thought to herself. _'But then again, at least the kids around here can play later on when it stops.'_

She slowly climbed up the slippery and frozen stairwell that led to her apartment, focusing a small amount of chakra into her boot clad feet to keep from slipping and busting her ass, which was exactly what she'd been doing the past few days that she'd been home. She reached the door to her home, and slid the key in the lock as she twisted and opened the portal. She sighed as she walked in, knocking the snow off her boots as she stepped in. She quickly shucked them and put them next to the door frame, blowing warm air from her mouth into her cupped hands.

"I hate the cold...I hate the cold...I hate the cold..." She said in a light hearted banter, singing the words lightly. She started humming as she slipped her cloak from around her neck, and removed her scarf, hanging it on the back of the futon that stood in front of the fireplace; her brown knit cap joined it within seconds. She squatted down, pulling a few longs from the stand next to the hearth, and placed them neatly inside.

"Matches..." she murmured quietly.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu..."

Sakura froze, hearing the familiar voice behind her. A series of tennis ball sized flames flew past her and ignited the dry wood before her. She threw an arm up, and stood as the heatwave nearly blinded her, whipping around to stare at the Uchiha that sat in the shadows of the living room behind her. The fire behind the kunoichi threw shadows over the room that flitted to and fro, giving Sasuke a dark look as the shadows moved over his handsome visage.

"What are you doing here...?" She asked in a low, harsh voice. Silence followed her question, and she she clenched her jaw. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha slowly stood, and she stared at him, taking in his features. His attire had changed. He now wore a high collared, grey, long sleeved shirt, with a thick, black scarf that seemed to swallow his corded neck. A black hitea ate hugged the scarf to his Adam's apple, and curiosity suddenly took over her brain as she narrowed her gaze onto it. The black nin pants hugged his lean hips and she blushed slightly at the way the seemed to mold perfectly to those muscled thighs she knew so well.

"tying up loose ends." He merely whispered, fixing her with an apathetic, onyx gaze.

"Well, you're leaving this end open." She snapped back. "Get out of my apartment." She pointed to the door and he smirked.

"No." He looked around, crossing his arms. Sakura gritted her teeth at his next comment. "It's a little dingy, but It'll work for me if I stay the night."

"Keep your snide little comments to yourself." She muttered, refusing to stay in the room any longer. She stomped over to her discarded clothing, and threw it all back on. She put a hand to the door, ready to rip it off it's hinges, but Sasuke was suddenly behind her and ripped her hand away. The doorknob came with it, and she stared down in wide eyed horror.

Sonofa-"

He cut her off as he slammed her against the door. Her back started aching, and he leaned against her petite frame. The broken door knob fell to the floor forgotten. "You won't be needing that." He murmured, and she felt her anger rise.

"Get...off!" She shoved her hands into his chest, flinging him off of her with such force that he landed onto the futon and he and the piece of lightweight furniture toppled over onto the ground. "Oh, shit, Sasuke, Are you all right?" She asked, walking over to him.

Big mistake.

Sasuke hand closed around her wrist, and he yanked her down on top of his body. He rolled, and sat on her stomach, and stared down at her. "You're going to pay for that."

His mouth descended upon hers in furious, passionate kiss. All thoughts of escape seemed to fly out the window as she seemed to melt into his arms.

–

–

–

–

Sasuke's forehead touched her own as they lay basking in the sated feeling of sexual gratification. They just stared into each others eyes, as if they were staring into each others soul, trying to figure the other out.

_'This is so un-sasuke like._' She told herself as she drowned in those empty onyx orbs. Her Inner was doing back flips.

No matter how much she stared into his eyes, she couldn't read him.

_'why are you here...'_

He lowered his face, closing his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss onto her breast and let his head rest on the mounds of flesh.

_'what do you want from me...'_

She sighed, and looked to the clothing that he threw haphazardly around the room. Her panties hung from the lamp beside her desk, and she blushed crimson. _'great...'_ She thought, and moved to get up and retrieve the article. Well muscled arms suddenly squeezed her sides when she squirmed, willing her to stop moving.

"Sasuke-"

"No." He growled, and she stared down at him. Something unreadable was in his gaze, and she looked away. "Stay." He slowly relaxed and moved off of her, pulling her back up against his chest. His chin settled in the v of her neck at her shoulder, and he soon fell to sleep.

_'You can't keep screwing with me...'_ She thought. _'It would've been so much better if you would've just disappeared again, Sasuke.'_ the soft snores emanating from the Uchiha that slept behind her slowly lulled her to sleep.

–

–

–

–

–

over the next three months, Sasuke came to her every night. Their love making was seemingly poetic. Sasuke would take her roughly when they first started the nightly ritual. Against her will, but as the days and weeks went by he would slowly make love to her, as if worshiping her. She started looking forward to their meetings at her apartment. It scared her because of the way it made her feel. She knew she was falling deeper for the Uchiha. She lost hope on him long ago, after the fourth great ninja war. He'd declared that his current mission was to become Hokage to make sure that anyone would screw up again and rid the world of the current issues of hate and war.

**_That never happened._**

He'd disappeared, and they heard nothing from the Uchiha since. For four, long years they waited for any word. Nothing. Then he suddenly appears to Sakura and saves her life.

She didn't understand. She wanted to say something to her shishou, but she felt that she would be betraying Sasuke more than she would be Tsunade.

Last week, The Uchiha quit coming for conjugal visits. Sakura worried that something happened. She quickly beat the thought down, and took a deep breath.

She didn't have time to worry anymore. Since the Uchiha suddenly disappeared off of the face of the earth once more, she was going to pull double shifts at the hospital again. At least til Tsunade gave her another mission.

Time skip- (Over an 8-9 month period)

Sakura walked down the street in a hurry. She tried to keep her head down and ignore the whispers that the wind carried to her ears. It was unbearably hot. Especially in the condition Sakura was, it was worse for her.

Her belly protruded over her hips and the dressed hugged the large mound, leaving no room for the material to rub the flesh it concealed. Her breasts seemed small now compared to the melon sized obstruction, but she didn't care.

She was meeting Ino Yamanaka at the restaurant down the street from her place. She was seven months along. _'Maybe Sasuke picked up on it and decided to throw his hands up and leave me in the dust.'_ She thought. _'After all...what happened to his master plan about restoring the Uchiha clan...? Maybe he just didn't want to be alone anymore...'_

She blew out a breath as she sat down across from the blond, who fixed her with a curious, cerulean, blue eyed stare.

"Sak, are you sure you should be walking so fast?" Ino asked, concern in her voice. "I mean you look like you're about to pop. What is it seven months now?"

Sakura smiled. "Almost eight. The Countdown begins." Ino cackled and looked down at her friends belly.

"Sakura..." Her eyes went soft for a moment, then her gaze traveled back up to the pinkettes green orbs. "How could a man leave you like this...? It's despicable."

Sakura snorted as she picked up the menu. She did NOT want to get onto this subject again. "I know. You're not telling me anything I haven't already concluded."

They both went silent as they poured through the menu and ordered.

"You haven't told Tsunade who the father is have you?" Ino asked suddenly, and Sakura's face flushed.

"That's really none of her business." Sakura retorted. "I don't think she really cared anyway. She wanted to beat me like a child over her knee when she found out I was pregnant...So now all of my missions got handed off to Kurenai, you, Hinata..." Sakura stopped, gazing at the ground. "I don't regret it though. Life is a precious gift." She smiled, and Ino watched her face carefully. "I'm lucky to be bringing this child into the world."

Ino stared at her, cocking her head in wonder. The fake smile her friend had on her face worried her.

–

–

–

–

–

Sai walked her down the darkened street, her arm linked into his comfortably. "Sai, I have to sit down for a minute." She murmured, a hand to her growing belly. He nodded and they sat on a bench a few feet to the left.

"So...why are you suddenly wanting to walk so much?" He asked, fixing her with his onyx gaze that was full of genuine curiosity.

"Well, Tsunade said that if I want this baby to come out sooner than later, I had to do a lot of physical activities. Walking was the safest one, and also the most logical." His eyes brightened.

"Ah, you're trying to induce, then." He smiled. "I read a book on inducting labor and it said that there is also a chemical in a man's semen that help soften the cervix and also induce." She blushed red, and shook her head.

"No, Sai, I would rather not." She leaned back against the seat, and smiled when she felt a rather powerful kick against her hand. "Sai, give me your hand."

He hesitantly put his hand in hers and she put it to her belly. There was another strong kick, and Sai hunkered down and poked her stomach above her navel. "Do you think he knows it if you have sex, Sakura-san? We're talking about it and he's pitching a fit." Said woman's eyes narrowed on his face, and she slapped him hard across the head.

–

–

–

–

–

"Jesus, Sakura, if you get any bigger, you'll put Chouji to shame." Naruto laughed out, and Sakura fumed. Over the period of the next two weeks, she doubled in size. She couldn't walk down the street anymore for exercise. She could only waddle due to the feeling of a bowling ball settling between her hips. The baby had dropped low, and labor would come any day now. She was ready to get the child out. Not that she didn't mind him being inside or hated him. She had dreamed of giving birth to Sasuke's child after she'd gotten knocked up. She loved whoever that child was going to be. Boy or girl, it didn't matter. She was just ready to meet him or her. She just wasn't looking forward to the criticism and looks of disapproval she would be getting from everyone within the village, even Tsunade even though she was already getting some pretty rude stares.

"Shut the hell up Naruto. If I weren't so close to popping this kid out, I'd be beating you to a pulp. Last thing I want shishou to find out is that I went into labor whooping your ass."

Naruto gulped at that thought, and smiled.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan, you look cute with that big belly." His look suddenly got serious as he fixed her with a blue eyed stare over the counter in his kitchen. "Does the Bastard know...?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that, you baka?!" She yelled. Hinata, thankfully was on a mission with another team mate and out of the house. "No...he doesn't know." She glared at him. "How did you know?"

"Well, Sakura-chan, I am all knowing."

_**Wam!**_

Naruto's head bounced off of the counter before him. Sakura winced, and Naruto moved to her side as he rubbed the lump on his forehead. "I was kidding, Sakura. What I was going to say was 'who else would you let knock you up like this?'"

That earned him another back slap to the head.

A few days later...

A loud wail filled the room as Sakura sank back into the bed, exhausted. Her feet relaxed in the stirrups that came off the end of the bed, and Tsunade hurriedly sat up as Ino produced a pair of surgical scissors. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were waiting in the room down the hall with worried expressions on their faces while, their sensei whipped out his hentai novel.

Sakura smiled as Tsunade gently cooed and put the newborn against her student's chest, swaddled in a blue cloth. "You did a good job, Sakura." She said, wiping Sakura's brow with a cool cloth. "I'm very proud of you. My grandson doesn't look half bad."

Sakura narrowed her gaze, which immediately softened at the look of complete adoration on her shishou's face. She turned to the bundle of squirming baby in her arms and smiled._ 'Sasuke's son...'_

"Have you thought of a name, Sak?" Ino asked, as she slowly massaged her friend's now flat abdomen, to help the placenta pass safely.

"...Aiko." Ino smiled, watching her friend wrapped her arms in a protective manner around the newborn baby boy.

–

–

End Time skip

–

–

–

Naruto held the baby in front of him, as if inspecting him. The child stared, his wide, sleepy, glassy, nearly midnight blue eyes fixing him with a stare, even though the child could only see some colors of fuzzy shapes. "Well, he seems perfect, Sakura." He announced, finished with his inspection. "Five fingers, five toes..." Sakura gnashed her teeth at the dobe.

"Of course, he's perfect, Naruto, he's a Sennin's baby." She smiled when she took the small bundle from him. "I hope that your children are just as perfect. Or relatively close." Naruto grunted at that, but didn't say anything back. Sai, however, smiled as he watched the pinkette place the small child in the crib, feeling a strange sensation go through his chest.

"Sakura, I think I am in love with Aiko." He said suddenly. "I get this squeamish feeling inside of my chest when I hiold him against my chest." Sakura fixed him with a weird look and laughed.

"Sai..." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye, calming down. She rubbed the barely noticeable bump on her belly, the after effect of her pregnancy, beside the larger breasts, and looked at him. "You're not in love with him." She smiled again. "You do love him though. Just as I do. Like youre own child. Children have the ability to make people do that."

"So...like a child." Sai repeated. "But he's not mine."

"No." Sakura replied, her voice clipped. "Not really yours but you may treat him as such. He could use a father figure." She turned and flashed one of her signature fake smiles, and The two shinobi that leaned against the door glanced at one another.

Four months later...

The boy gurgled loudly as Naruto chewed Aiko's chin gently. Then, the blond blew on the boys naked belly, making the slightly protruding flesh vibrate. The boy laughed maniacally. Sakura giggled, watching as Naruto played with her son. Hinata stood by, amazed at how well that her boyfriend had adapted to the 'uncle' role.

"He's going to sleep well tonight." Sakura said, as she walked into the kitchen, entrusting Naruto and Sai to her child's well being. Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad that you're doing well, Sakura-san, considering your predicament." She shifted uncomfortably as Sakura peeled a banana. "I mean no offense...But I can't imagine having to raise a child on my own."

Sakura winced as she crossed an arm over her sore and engorged breasts. It was almost dinner time for Aiko. "It's not bad at the moment, Hinata." Sakura said, smiling. "He's pretty easy to handle right now. And I can't thank you enough for you two helping me with him. I needed a break every now and then. Hell, when you two watch him, I sleep. I don't get anything done. I just sleep."

"Well, you need your rest." Hinata replied. Sakura finished the banana and wiped her hands.

"I have to feed that little monster. You don't mind do you...?"

"Go ahead, Sakura-san." She said, and followed the pinkette out of the room. Sakura stepped around Naruto, who was still laying prostrate on the ground, with his arms curled around the small infant. Aiko gurgled in response as his mother hefted him up into her arms and unzipped her blouse. The boy started rooting around as soon as a full, unbound breast came into view. Naruto looking bashfully at the carpet, and Sakura walked down the hallway. Naruto and Hinata left soon after she began feeding the raven haired baby at her breast, and she hummed a soothing tune. She sat in the rocking chair in the large bedroom that she shared with him and rocked to and fro as the boy's hungry smacking died down to low whimpers of content.

"I hope that Ino doesn't mind watching you tonight, little man..." She whispered, smiling down at him. She ran a hand over her son's raven locks. The thick thatch of hair was like silk against her skin. He opened his eyes slightly and renewed his efforts to suckle, but he soon fell to sleep once more. She marveled at the shade of his eyes. They were iridescent, like hers, albeit slightly darker. "You look more and more like him every day..." She muttered, her frown deepening. "I can't hide it anymore..." She'd heard the snide remarks behind her back, despite how quietly people whispered. It made her angry. But she wouldn't retaliate.

But one day...she knew that she would snap.

–

–

–

–

–

"Roar!" Sakura yelled, and the now 9 month old Aiko squealed in delight. Everyone turned to look at the pinkette, who wore her regular jounin attire, and glowered. Some turned to whisper to others behind the young mother's back, and others smiled as they watched her play with the young toddler. She tossed the boy up into the air, earning yet another ear piercing scream of approval, with a shocked Sai standing next to her.

"Sakura-san, should you really be tossing him that high?" Sakura caught the boy against her, puffing her cheeks out and grunting dramatically to entice more laughter from her son. "You'll toss him too high and never see him again."

"Sai, it's fine. He loves it," Sakura said, laughing at Sai's reasoning. Aiko pulled away from her neck where he buried his face and laughed, and looked up into her eyes. His forest green orbs bore into her own, and he let out a yell.

"Gin! Gin, omma!"

She smiled as she tossed him again, and Sai watched with disapproval. Sakura marveled at the milestones he'd reached. He was already starting to talk. Little one worded sentences, but he was talking. He could walk, but was still wobbly and needed assistance. Most of the time Sakura carried him around anyway for fear of losing him in the large throngs of people that were about in the streets. His level of intelligence actually made her slightly apprehensive at times.

He would fix her with a deep, pensive stare sometimes, as if he were thinking about something, just like Sasuke would do, then he would suddenly start babbling once more. He was very advanced for his age. Tsunade considered him a modern marvel. She actually encouraged him to do other things that a normal nine month old shouldn't do, but Sakura could do nothing to stop her. Not even take away her Sake. She would sometime catch Tsunade sitting on the floor of the kage office, with a stack of playing cards between them, teaching him to play.

Regardless, she was immensely proud of the young boy in her arms. Sai ruffled the boy's hair, and an enraged yell erupted from the boys throat as he turned an evil eye on the nin to his right.

"No air!" Aiko screamed, and Sakura tried to suppress a giggle.

"Aiko!" She admonished, and the boy quickly turned in her arms and looked up at her. "Manners. No screaming. Have some respect for uncle Sai." He smiled brightly and held his hands out to Sai, squeezing his grubby little hands together then splaying his fingers wide. Sai understood and took him from his pink haired team mate.

"My books were right. Holding and playing with him has strengthened our bond greatly." He beamed at Sakura, who smiled back and looked around. "I think he likes me more than dickless."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Ickwess! Ickwess! Ickwess!" Her jaw dropped as she held her temper in check.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH SAI! HE'S WAY TOO YOUNG TO KNOW THAT WORD!" She yelled, and Sai laughed.

"Sorry, Sakura-san." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This book I read said that toddlers do this. Usually if you don't pay attention to them when they say these things, they'll forget them."

"Ickwess!"

Later...

They walked over to Ichiraku's ramen bar to meet Naruto who was already sitting at the booth slurping at his lunch. His eyes narrowed as he heard a child yelling.

"Ickwess, ickwess, ickwess!" Sakura growled as she sat down next to the blond shinobi and smiled at him.

"You couldn't wait for us?" She asked, raising her voice so Naruto could hear her over her son's excited voice. Naruto shook his head as he emptied his bowl.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, two weeks with Hinata's cooking and no ramen is enough to drive me insane." He thought about what he said for a moment, looking down at the wooden surface that was rapidly covering up with the porcelain bowls. "Not that Hinata-chan isn't a good cook...it's just that I have a problem...I'm an addict."

"And you need some serious help." Sakura said, and turned to the bar. "I'm starving. What about you, Aiko-kun?"

Sai bounced the boy on his knee, and Aiko made a loud "uhuhuhuhuhuhuh" sound, his mouth wide open. Sai's normally emotionless visage held an expression of pure joy. Aiko's hands then started beating on the bar that he could barely see over when his mind processed his mother's question, and started yelling, "Amen! Amen!"

"You heard the boy!" Naruto yelled, sweeping the boy off of Sai's knee and hugging him to him. Aiko flung his arms around the blond's neck and squeezed as tight as those chubby little arms could.

_'It takes a village to raise a child.'_ She thought to herself. Then, she popped her knuckles._'whoever came up with that, really knew what those words meant...'_

Before Sai could react, she slammed her fist onto the top of his head, making the artist hit the bar in front of him. "That's for teaching my son the word dickless, you bastard!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as the boy yelled. "Ickwess! Ickwess!" The young boy stopped for a second taking on a constipated look as he thought, as if tasting the words, his tiny mouth struggling to form his next announcement. " Asterd!"

Sakura face palmed.

–

–

–

–

–

Naruto looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Sakura..." She looked over at him with a questioning look.

They were still at the Ramen bar. Sai had long since gone home, leaving the two of them to visit alone and catch up.

"You haven't heard from Teme, have you...?" Sakura stiffened for an instant, then let out a sigh.

"No." She stated, letting her fingers trace the whirling patterns that were drawn onto the bar under her hands. "He...he hasn't been here in nearly two years." He gave her a sympathetic gaze. "Don't look at me like that. I'd rather him not come back; ever. He promised shit he didn't mean, then knocked me up and left. Aiko-kun and I are better off without him. Who cares what everyone says about me or him."

Naruto grinned. Same old Sakura.

"Have you heard anything from Tsunade?" He asked, and she scrunched her brow.

"No, why?" The only mission she sent me on was to Suna for a few days to oversee a delivery for medical supplies and do some tutorials to show how to use some of them."

"Well..." He hesitated. "You've heard about Oto, right?" Sakura nodded. Naruto paused as Aiko shifted around in the blond's lap and burrowed into his stomach, curling his little body into a tight ball as he slept soundly. Naruto smiled and gushed suddenly. "It's amazing that anything this cute and lovable came from that bastard!" He laughed, and Sakura glared at him.

"What about Oto, baka?" She hissed dangerously, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well...the new kage is coming to negotiate terms of peace with Tsunade. The other kage's will be meeting at the summit also to discuss an issue with the Alliance. The thing is...the rumor that's going around...is that Sasuke-Teme's with the Otokage, Sakura."

Sakura's heart seemed to skip a beat.

–

_'It makes sense...'_ She told herself later that night, as she cradled Aiko against her chest as she laid back in the chair she sat in moments ago. The back porch that came off of her apartment gave her a great view of the town, and she was able to see the tree tops that overlooked the walls that surrounded Konoha._ 'He defected...leaving konohagakure for Oto, following Orochimaru for power.'_ She looked up at the starry sky. The moon was invisible tonight, leaving the unlit parts of the streets dark. She also sat in the darkness off of the den, liking the isolated feeling she got sitting there, like she was in a different world. She wished she could stay there, away from the whispering strangers that eyed her on the street. Away from those suspicious, accusing, assuming stares.

_'I miss him...'_

The thought came out of nowhere, and she shook her head. Cursing herself. _'I don't need him. I'm doing fine on my own.'_ She stood, gathering the raven haired toddler against her bosom once more, and walked inside to lay him in his crib. _'Though I do wonder...what would he do...if he saw Aiko...or knew he was his own...?'_

* * *

There was lot of time skippage in this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I did typing it! Please leave a review if you can. :] If I have the chance I may try to do a sketch of little Aiko. may be a little while...as I have put my sketchbook full of drawings away in my closet or in the attic, and I have NO idea where it would be. We'll see if i can find it. I could just get another.

UchihaSanNin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own naruto.

* * *

**_Crash!_**

Sakura jumped at the sound of the plate hitting the counter She looked over to the highchair where Aiko, feigning innocence, sat staring down at the large broken shards of the plate with his lip stuck out and trembling. She sighed as she picked up the pieces, and looked down at him. His green eyes met hers, and she smiled when she saw the tears that threatened to fall from the corners.

"See why mommy doesn't give you glass plates?"

He shook his had leaned over and grabbed her plate from the spot she usually ate at.

"Because you grab them and break them." She set a very durable plastic plate down in front of him in his highchair. A cat's face was in the middle, with shuriken in its massive striped paws.

"Itty?" He asked, fixing her with a questioning look of approval.

"Yes, Aiko, Kitty." She walked back into the kitchen and flipped the small pancakes that were cooking in the pan as he stabbed at 'itty' with his plastic fork.

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke Uchiha sneered at the people that rudely stared at him. Karin did her best to stand next to him, But his quick, mile eating pace kept her back a few feet while Suigetsu and Juugo walked beside him.

"Alot of pretty girls here." Suigetsu announced, seeing the women that stared open mouthed, in wide eyed wonder at the Uchiha next to him. "Compared to what we're all used to, they're goddesses."

Karin seethed quietly behind him, wanting to kick him in the head. Sasuke turned and fixed her with an onyx stare, and she immediately clammed up and looked back at the ground. They slowly came into view of the summit, and Sasuke looked up.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this Sasuke." Suigetsu whined, and Sasuke glanced over at him.

"Don't worry about it and quit whining. Juugo's curse mark vanished a long time ago. There's no need to worry about an all out declaration of war now." He looked around with an apethetic gaze, seeing the crowd that was gathering on the streets.

_'Sakura took care of that.'_ He thought to himself, pride suddenly swelling through his chest.

The name 'Uchiha Sasuke' and the label 'traitor, 'missing nin', 'killer' and everything and anything in between, was carried around in loud whispers through the crowd, and Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"Let's go."

–

The tall oaken doors to the hokage's office slowly opened, and Naara shikimaru stood by. "Holy shit." He muttered, then stood aside as Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, and the Uchiha slowly entered. They door shut behind them, and everyone at the large, round table stared open mouthed.

"What the fuck is he doing here, after trying to destroy everything we worked for?" the Raikage yelled, bearing his teeth. He stood, nearly knocking the table over on the other Kages.

"How could anyone forget such a handsome young man." The redheaded Mizukage smiled, licking her bottom lip. Gaara, the Kazekage, just stared blankly as the raven haired man moved toward the group. The Tsukikage growled as Sasuke sat down onto the leather chair next to him. Tsunade's lips lifted into a grin, and slammed her hand onto the table.

"Shutup, Raikage." She growled, and the dark skinned man turned a glare to the Hokage. She glared back. "Sasuke Uchiha may have defected to Oto, but I have been keeping up with his movements. He and I had an arrangement. The Uchiha was to cut all ties to each and every village that Orochimaru had partnered with and bring back the scrolls that he'd stolen from Konoha before the snake defected. He has followed through each and every order I have given him. Sasuke has restored honor to his name, and since I could not allow or trust him to run Konoha efficiently, I assigned him to Oto. He has reported back to me every few weeks, showing me that I could entrust him with the village that Orochimaru ran before him. That's why the kid's here. So, if you really think about it, even though he is wearing the Sound hitea ate, He has been a member of the Leaf and paying off his debts. He would not be accepted back into Konoha until he finished these tasks." Everyone fixed her with a wide eyed stare.

"You mean..." The raikage stuttered. " He's been back with the Leaf four the past four years...and you led us to beleive that the bastard was still a traitor?"

"You're catching flies, Raikage." Sasuke muttered, staring at the large, muscle bound man that sat across from him. The Raikage shut his mouth quickly, and narrowed his gaze on the Uchiha brat before him, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am now the Otokage." Sasuke simply stated.

–

–

–

–

Sakura yawned as she flung herself back against the big, comfy leather chair she sat in. The stack of paperwork was done. She shrugged out of her white cloak, hanging it on the arm as she rubbed her forehead._ 'I can finally go home.'_ She stood, and stretched her sore muscles. She'd worked all night, mending broken bones; healing burns; cuts; sprains; concussions.

She did enjoy the work, but she was ready to leave. 14 hour shifts were beginning to wear her down. She gathered her bag that was stuffed with books so that she could study, and sighed. She looked around her office, then made her way out the door.

–

Sakura waddled slowly down the street, her bag slung low on her back, holding Aiko's chubby wrists as he wobbled between her legs at a slow walk. She could swear she saw the gears turning in his head as he concentrated hard. Then, he gave up letting his legs crumble underneath his body and giggled maniacally as she pulled him back up and hugged him to her chest, then set him back down. "Good job, Aiko. Mommy is very proud of you."

Opening and closing his chubby hands, he looked up at his pink haired mothe in adoration. "Up, omma, up!" She swung him into her arms and covered his face in small kisses. He squealed in delight and giggled as he tried to wiggle free from her strong grip. She swung him over to her hip, and balanced him there as he stared in wide eyed wonder at the colorful clothing that was strung up across the street over his head.

"Oons?" He asked, pointing, curiosity in his forest green eyes.

"Yeah, little man, balloons." She lightly kissed his cheek and started to walk off, until she felt a familiar chakra signature. She hesitated, but curiosity got the better of her as she made a beeline for the location she felt it was headed.

–

She walked over to the gathering crowd, hesitating about joining the fray. She caught on to the loud gossip that traveled all up and down the street. Uchiha Sasuke. She pursed her lips, really wondering if she wanted to anything to do with this. She glanced down at the young boy on her hip, and furrowed her brow at the look of concentration on his face.

"Aiko-kun, what are you thinking about?" He turned his cherubic face to her, beaming at her.

"Up! Up!" He squirmed against her, and she laughed as he wailed loudly in pure joy when she settled him upon her shoulders. She followed Sasuke's familiar signature, walking behind the large crowd that lined the street.

Sakura-San, I think you should avoid a confrontation." Sai said suddenly, as he appeared next to her. She jumped, her attention focused solely on the Uchiha not thirty feet from her. "Especially with with Aiko." She pulled the young boy off of her shoulders and Sai took him.

"Amen, Amen!" The toddler yelled, and Sai smiled.

"Go and take care of things on your end. You know I'll take care of this." Sakura thanked him and worked up the courage to walk through the slowly dissipating crowd.

* * *

"You stupid teme!" Sasuke heard the insult, and turned to see Suigetsu's face liquefy next to him. Karin shreiked, and Juugo looked on as if nothing was going on as pink hair flashed before his eyes, and a fist that was glowing bright green caught him in his jaw. He fell over backwards to the ground, denting the hard packed dirt road underneath him as he hit it. He spat, and the crimson colored spit landed next to a booted foot. He looked up, wincing at the pain in his jaw and face, to see a very, very angry Sakura Haruno standing above him. A fat line of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth to his chin, and he wiped it with his palm.

"What the fuck, Sasuke, Who is this?!" Karin shrieked as she knelt down next to him to survey the damage. She glared up at the kunoichi that accosted her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke gave her a look of disdain, and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Well, hot damn, anyone that can get Sasuke on the ground like that, without breaking a sweat, is a god in my rule book." Suigetsu cackled, and Karin sent him an evil stare. "What's your name, sweetheart, I think I am in love!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" She shrieked, pulling at Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shoved her off and stood himself, staring the pinkette down with crimson orbs. "My Sasuke-kun will give it back tenfold!"

The tense silence between the two sennin was broken with a derisive snort.

"So. She's your latest toy?" She spat out. "**_Your_** Sasuke-kun?" Sakura almost laughed as she took the girl in. the sloppy, messy, crimson red hair; thick black rimmed glasses over her equally red eyes; the tight black booty shorts, that left nothing to the imagination; and the altered hakama that barely covered her small breasts. "Really, Sasuke? You really know how to downsize."

Karin stiffened, and she glared daggers at the kunoichi that stood in front of the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyes narrowed on the woman standing nearly nose to nose with him, and Karin fumed behind him. "You-You little hussy-"

"Karin." Sasuke stated. She blushed, letting her gaze waver to him. "Shut. The. Fuck. up." Suigetsu looked between the two sennin that stood in the middle of the street, looking as though they were about to duke it out.

"How dare you." Sakura hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. Sasuke's blood red gaze never wavered from her face that was scrunched up with fury. "You left me here all alone." People started whispering around them. Her voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "All I was to you was an easy lay. What was it, Uchiha, punishment? Then, you have the audacity to show your traitorous, lying face back here and strut around when you left me here to raise-"

She was cut off as a flash of bright yellow went across his line of vision, and he saw Naruto's hand covering her mouth as he dragged her away. He watched, suddenly enraptured, as the kyuubi container struggled with the pinkette as they fought for control of the situation. Then, Naruto made a quick hand sign, and they disappeared into thin air.

"Awe, shit, and it was just getting good." Suigetsu whined, and Karin stared at Sasuke open mouthed.

"Who was that?" She asked, and when Sasuke turned to walk off as if nothing happened, She fumed and lashed out at the water based mist nin that stood beside her.

–

–

–

–

–

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, at the top of her lungs. "Why did you do that!" Naruto looked at her, feeling guilty for his sudden intrusion.

"Tsunade would have killed you. I imagine that she's already heard about it." he answered in a low voice. "Sakura, he's the Otokage!"

She furrowed her brow. "You're fucking kidding me. One of those others is the kage, no fucking way!"

"Why would I lie!?"

"You did last night! You told me he was _with_ the Otokage, you dumbass!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said, and looked at her with a baleful expression. "I just...I was under orders NOT to tell you."

"By who!?" She yelled, shaking the very walls of the blond's house.

"Tsunade."

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura took a deep breath and paused behind the curtain that led into the Ramen shop. Her anger immediately disappeared when she heard a childish laugh. A deep, from the gut, childish laugh. She looked back at Naruto. "You know...I really hate the fact that you got my child addicted to ramen."

"I can't help it was the first solid food he ate." He replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. She walked in, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Aiko...?" She called out, coming up behind the boy on Sai's lap.

"Omma! Omma! Up, up!" She pulled the boy into her arms and sighed.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked, and Aiko pulled back to smack her lips with his own, drool and ramen juice with noodles and all.

"You mad, omma?" He asked, and she shook her head as she ran her fingers through the thick hair that fell into his eyes.

"No, baby, mommy's very very happy." She hugged him to her once again, and waved to Sai. "You ready to go home and sleep? Mommies very tired."

"Uh-uh." She tickled his side and mouthed a thank you to the artist for taking the boy as she walked out.

Later that night...

Sakura felt betrayed. She didn't know who to trust. For all she knew, Sasuke was communicating with the idiot blond, Sai and Tsunade. He probably knew that she had bore his first born child. But then again, she couldn't really assume what she wanted. She had to approach this as a responsible adult, not only for her sake of sanity, but for the young boy that slept in the other room on her bed. She flipped through the medical books that she brought home, but didn't see the pages.

She wondered why Tsunade forbade anyone from telling her that the Uchiha was the new Otokage. _'To protect me? Or keep me in the dark?'_ She mused silently.

"Shit..." She tossed the book, and it landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. There was a knock at the door as she ran her hands over her face and through her pink hair. She stood, and walked over to the tall portal, and flung it open, expecting Naruto to be on his knees at the tall portal, begging for forgiveness.

Her eyes narrowed on the man that stood in stoic silence before her.

Sasuke Uchiha.

So much for acting like an adult. She growled and tried to slam the door in his handsome, impassive face.

He caught the door with his hand just before it hit the door frame. The door trembled between them for a few seconds and they both fought each other. He gave a hard shove and she moved as the door swung past her violently, and it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"What are you doing here." She demanded.

"I wanted to see you." He deadpanned, fixing her with an empty stare.

"Well, I don't want to see you, so go and play with your little red head that seems oh so clingy with you." She retorted, and he walked inside the apartment and shut the door. He ignored her jibe, and looked around.

"You haven't changed much in the past two years." He stated nonchalantly. She clenched her jaw and curled her hands into fists. "Still a little bit of a slob."

"Gee, between taking care of an almost year old boy and working 14 hour shift at the hospital, maybe getting 3 to 4 hours of sleep...and the occasional mission, I think a lot of people would understand the trials of being a single parent!" She yelled the last part, and Sasuke turned to her with a strange look on his face.

"Single parent...Year old boy...?" His onyx eyes narrowed on her face as the blood drained from it. She sweat dropped, wanting to smack herself.

_'Stupid, Stupid!'_ She mentally screamed.

"What are you talking about...?" He asked, his brow creasing.

Just then, small foot steps sounded from the back of the house, and a sleepy toddler clumsily made his way down the hall, one hand on the wall, the other wiping the sleep from his heavy lidded eyes. "Omma...?" Sakura walked quickly past the Uchiha and pulled the boy up into her arms.

Sasuke, keeping his face devoid of any and all emotion, was shocked. He didn't want to believe it. He watched, simmering in jealousy and wonder as raven haired boy cuddle against her curved figure and threw his arms around her nape to tangle his fingers into her hair.

"Sasuke...this...this is Aiko." She mumbled, and said boy looked up at her with such love and adoration in his eyes at hearing his name, Sasuke was taken aback. The resemblance was uncanny. The raven hair hung over his eyes, not quite as long as his own was when he was Aiko's age way back when. The same fine black brows and ovular face. The only thing that was different was his eyes.

"Aiko, there's someone you need to meet." Sakura's voice pulled the Uchiha from his thoughts, and she pointed at him. Aiko...this is Sasuke." Aiko's dark green eyes met his, and Sasuke stared in wide eyed wonder.

There was something more there behind those eyes that Sasuke couldn't quite pin down. He seemed older than what he really was. Sasuke could tell by looking at him that he was an intelligent boy. Then:

"Ickwess! Ickwess Ickwess!" Aiko screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at the Uchiha that stood before them.

Sasuke's eyes bulged, and Sakura gasped at the boys loud screams.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura rummaged around in the kitchen as the small toddler babbled away to his stuffed animals on the couch in the next room. Sasuke watched her, arms crossed over his chest. The pinkette pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge and pouted it into a sippy cup that sat on the tiled counter top and glanced at him.

"What is it, Sasuke...?" She asked, pausing before screwing on the lid. "You look constipated."

He rolled his eyes. In his head, he was doing the math. Even though he really didn't know alot about pregnant women and child birth, he still had to try. "He's mine." He placed his large hands on the counter top, and leaned back against the flat surface. "People are talking also."

She bit her lip, hoping to avoid this confrontation. "There's no denying that fact, Uchiha, no matter how much I have tried to hide it from everyone here...And they can talk shit all they want. I don't give a damn..." She watched the hurt look flash over his face, but he quickly hid it.

"Why didn't you tell him...?" He asked, an unsure look on his face.

"Because it takes more than a little sperm donation to be a father, dumb ass." She retorted, instantly regretting it, but it was the truth, regardless of how cruel it was to say it. "Naruto and Sai were better father figures than you could be. They practically raised him. You weren't here. You just disappeared." She screwed the cap onto the sippy cup and walked past him. He stared at the wood floor, thinking, and she turned as she reached the portal that led to the den where Aiko still chattered away. "You know what the worst thing was? I didn't care enough to try to look for you and tell you that you knocked me up." She disappeared around the corner, and he put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and rubbed.

Sakura looked up as Sasuke walked into the den, eyeing the boy that peeked out from underneath the large pile of stuffed bears, puppys and blankets. "So, Sasuke...why are you here in the Leaf...?" She asked absentmindedly as she folded a blanket and threw it over the back of the futon.

His eyes slowly moved over to her, giving her body a slow perusal as they made their way to her her face. "There was a meeting for the kages at the summit here in Konoha." He explained, and she sat down with an exaggerated sigh, and grabbed at Aiko's protruding toes that wiggled out from underneath the blanket beside her. She made a funny noise that sent the young boy into a giggling fit, and Sasuke watched with curiosity. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw the carefree look on her face, and Aiko's loud laughter that emanated from his belly.

He found himself wishing that she could look at him like that.

He cleared his throat, closing his eyes, willing the thought away quickly.

"I can do two things at once, Sasuke. Go on." She grabbed a fluffy stuffed bear from the young boy and proceeding to make smacking noises as the teddy bears snout came into contact with the boy's chubby cheek, ensuing in more loud giggles.

"In order to join the Ninja alliance with the other four kages..." He muttered, and she paused, looking at him, straining to hear him as he mumbled. She could swear she could see the faint red blush that slowly spread across his face before he hid it. "I have to prove to Tsunade that I have changed, and I am no longer the traitor that the other kages think I am, and break the curse of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura's eyes narrowed on him in suspicion. "When I can do that...Tsunade and the other kages agreed that all could be forgiven, and I won't be held accountable for the things I did when I was younger."

"But..." Sakura set the bear onto the pile of stuffed toys on top of her son and fixed Sasuke with a curious stare. "How can they just...drop the charges on you; just like that...?"

His eye twitched in annoyance. "For the past two years, I have been fixing Orochimaru's mistakes. Cutting ties with his crooked so called partners. Retrieving stolen items that he stole from various villages and returning them."

Her mouth went into a silent O, in acknowledgement.

She sighed and set the bear down in the large pile of plushies as aiko crawled into her lap. "So...why are you _**here**_...?" She asked, with emphasis on the word [here.]

He turned away, hiding his face.

"Tsunade banned me from staying with Naruto, or at any of the Inns." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I have to stay with you." He looked back at the raven haired Aiko that was now staring intently at him. "And now I understand why. But that doesn't mean I have to like it either."

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman that was her shishou. _'Is she really trying to make me lose my mind!?'_ She thought to herself, cursing the big breasted, blonde kage. _'I don't understand her mode of thinking sometimes...'_

Now that the elders were imprisoned for the annihilation of the Uchiha clan, she seemed to do as she pleased, no matter how crazy the held the woman back now.

She rolled over in the bed, and cuddled against the body of the child next to her. _'Will Sasuke accept you...?'_ She yawned, and closed her eyes.

–

_**Sakura's dream-**_

_Sakura slowly got dressed. She didn't want to leave and go home. Sasuke was getting dressed off to the side, completely ignoring her other than giving her sidelong glances that only lasted mere seconds. She squeezed her shoulder length pink hair, letting the access water fall to the dirt at her feet._

"_S...Sasuke..." She asked, and said man turned to her after throwing on his nin sandals. He arched his brow, waiting for the question that she wanted to ask. "What...what do you think it would be like...if we could go back, and everything were different...? Like none of our terrible history happened...?" He turned around, shoved his muscled arms into his hakama, and zipped it up, concealing the well muscled abdomen and pectorals. He shrugged, thinking for a moment. _

"_I...We wouldn't be here, would we...?" He asked, and she shook her head. She stood, shouldering her heavy pack, and frowned. _

"_Why did you save me, Sasuke...?" She asked suddenly, unable to keep herself in the dark any longer. She needed to hear the answer. Bad or good. No matter how much it hurt._

_He paused when his hand touched his kusinagi, then he swiftly tucked the sheathed blade into his belt. He didn't look at her when he answered. "You wouldn't have asked for my help, so I had to make a decision."_

"_That's not an answer and you know it."_

"_If Naruto knew I was there, he would've never forgiven me." He looked over his shoulder at her, and she looked sheepishly down at her feet as he twisted her ankles into the snow. "Not that I would've cared...but it would've put a damper onto my plans for the future."_

_Her frown deepened and she berated herself inwardly. **'Damn, Sakura, you should've left it alone. Better to be left in the dark than told something you don't want to know.'**_

"_Are you leaving..." She mumbled, watching as he started to walk away from her._

"_Yes."_

_Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. "So all this was for nothing...?" She nearly yelled. "Making me feel this way, after not seeing or hearing from you for four years!? Then just leaving once again?" She threw her pack at him, but the heavy bag didn't make it two feet. "You should've left me there to die. Because this-" She pointed between herself and the Uchiha, who stood stock still with his back to her about three yards from her. "Is how I feel right now. Dead."_

_He was suddenly in front of her, his red tinged onyx orbs boring into her iridescent ones. "An Uchiha doesn't make a promise. It may not be acted out exactly as said or planned, but it will happen. This-" He pointed between them- "Isn't for nothing. If I could, I would come back to Konoha. But...I can't."  
"Sasuke-" Her eyes teared up, and she mentally cursed herself as her emotions got the best of her._

_His mouth met hers with ardor, and she kissed him back with equal fervor. He pulled away slowly, and she walked around him to grab her backpack. His words kept echoing in her head._

"_I didn't want this." She heard him say, and she froze. She clenched her fists, and when she turned around to give him a piece of her mind that he would never forget, he wasn't there. _

_He was gone._

_**End of dream**_

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke woke as he felt something small poke his lean jaw. It took him a moment to remember where he was._ 'Sakura's apartment...'_ He told himself. Sometime in the night the Uchiha prodigy got hot and unzipped the long sleeved, high collared hakama, leaving his chest and well toned stomach bare. He scratched his well muscled abdomen, making a sound of approval when he got the right spot. Something poked his face again, and his eyes narrowed as he turned his head to stare the culprit down. The early morning sunlight filtered into the room through the window to the Uchiha's rear, highlighting the young Uchiha's thick hair that stuck up all over his small head. Aiko stared at the elder Uchiha, and Sasuke stared at Aiko. They didn't move for what seemed like hours. Aiko grabbed ahold of his father's high collared hakama, and while Sasuke watched, he struggled to pull himself over the Uchiha's body but failed miserably as the hakama slid further off his father's arm with each pull from the boy. Sasuke shrugged out of the offending article of clothing, then threw an arm out and pulled the boy the rest of the way up on top of him with a hand clasping the onesie he wore.

Sasuke's finely arched brows furrowed as the boy turned and looked at him, sitting on his bare chest with a wet plop. Sasuke's face fell as the smell of the soiled diaper and clothing hit his nose.

"Wen pee pee." Aiko stated, smiling brightly.

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke stared at his son in wonder. _'I have to admit...he's smart for a nearly one year old kid.'_ He thought to himself. _'I couldn't show my dad how to fasten a diaper at that age...then again, he's got to deal with the dobe...I imagine he had to learn fast.'_ He watched the boy crawl around on his hands and knees around the house and suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. _'Lets give these lowlife bastards something to talk about.'_ He smiled at what he was thinking, knowing Sakura would kill him, but it would be so worth it.

Later...

Sasuke balanced his son on his hip as he walked through Konoha, toward Naruto and Hinata's place. He had to supress the widening smile when the residents of Konohagakure stopped and stared. He heard the whispers about him and the boy in his arms that pulled gently at the long, raven hair that framed the elder Uchiha's squared jaw. Aiko seemed completely enraptured with him. It was around 8 in the morning. Naruto was probably already up.

Sasuke knocked on the door to his apartment, and the blond jerked the door open. A surprised look came over his face when he saw his old friend and team mate standing there. With Aiko in his arms to boot.

"Woah, bastard, I didn't expect you to warm up to the brat so fast." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Aiko started bouncing in his father's arms, yanking his hair in a painful manner.

"Asterd!" He shreiked at the top of his lungs. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sasuke winced at his scream of profanity and the sharp pain in his head as the boy in his arms pulled his hair way too hard. Naruto struggled not to laugh.

"Want breakfast?" Sasuke nodded, and Aiko made an odd sounding noise.

"Um num num...!"

He pulled at his fathers hair again, and Naruto moved aside to let the man in. "Hinata makes a killer omellete."

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura woke up and stretched. She felt like shit. Her head was killing her. But that didn't matter. She had other concerns. "Aiko..." She murmured, moving a hand over to where the boy was sleeping. "Aiko, get up, let's go get breakfast." Her hand hit an empty spot, and her eyes narrowed as her head swiveled to the empty bed.

She jumped out of the bed, wearing the filmy negligee that only reached just below her butt. She slid to a stop in the hallway, suddenly remembering that Sasuke was ordered to stay at her apartment during his visit. She peeked around the corner of the hallway, and saw no sign of the Uchiha on the couch. No footsteps in the apartment. No childish laughter.

"Sasuke?" She ran around the apartment, throwing on her clothes, searching fervently for her son and his estranged father. "Aiko!"

Nothing.

Sasuke left the house sometime before she woke with the boy. She was going to rip him a new one.

* * *

Sakura lightly rapped against Naruto's door as she walked up the sidewalk to his apartment he shared with Hinata.

The door opened slowly, and Naruto stuck his head out.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He squeaked, and she cracked a smile.

"Where is Sasuke." She demanded in a low whisper. He shifted his weight uneasily, and looked over his shoulder. He looked back at her, and smiled brightly.

"Sleeping." He whispered back.

"Where's Aiko." She asked, concern etching her voice. He looked back again.

"Sleeping on top of him." He whispered, as he turned to face her once more.

"Why are we doing this?" She raised her voice slightly, just over a harsh whisper, and grabbed him by the throat and shook him hard. The door swung open as he was shaken back and forth in the kunoichi's grasp, and he turned purple. "Why didn't you call me!?" She hissed, and slowly let him go. He gasped for air and leaned against the door jamb.

"Sasuke-Teme said not to bother you."

She was taken aback at that answer. A slow blush crept across her cheek, and Naruto smiled slyly. "Teme's always been partial to you, Sakura-chan, you just-"

_**Wham!**_

Naruto fell over backwards, holding a hand to his chest, struggling to breath.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura watched as father and son slept soundly on the couch in the den. Aiko's head was tucked underneath the elder Uchiha's chin, with his hands fisted on his collarbone, on each side of his neck. In those chubby little fists was Sasuke's long, raven bangs that framed his face perfectly. Her heart melted. A muscular arm was thrown haphazardly across the boy's back. The left hung off the couch, Sasuke's long fingers brushing the carpet and twitched ever so often. A small puddle of drool started growing in size on Sasuke's chest, and Sakura grimaced.

Then, a snapping sound disrupted the silence and a flash lit up the room. Sakura turned around to see Naruto with a camera in his hand. He smiled, and she swore it went from ear to ear. "This is a first." He laughed out, "Sasuke cuddling. Poor bastard's gonna be soaking wet when he wakes up if Aiko keeps drooling on him."

Sakura snickered and backed away from the cute scene. "Hinata's at the hospital for her morning shifts already?"

"Yeah, you missed out on a great breakfast." Sakura leaned down and slowly pulled the boy away from the elder Uchiha, and Naruto untangled Aiko's fists from his long bangs. "I'll put him in the bedroom."

Naruto disappeared, and Sakura leaned down toward Sasuke. She knelt down and curled her legs underneath her, sitting next to him. His hakama was unzipped, the left side of it dangling precariously from his side, and she put a hand on his blazing skin. She blushed, and rubbed his abdomen, earning a low growl of approval from the man on the couch. She bit her lip, letting her fingers press harder into the well formed abdominal muscles, then stopped as she felt his whole body stiffen. Quite literally. She looked up at his face, seeing his onyx orbs fixed onto her own green eyes.

Then she went for the kill.

She focused the needed chakra into her hands, and sent it into his body. His face went from emotionless, to scrunched up in pain within a millisecond.

He kept his gaze focused on hers though, even though he felt as though he were about to pass out from the immense pain that emanated from his insides. She was touching things that she shouldn't be able to touch. The red hot pain spread through his whole body, and he groaned loud.

"Listen, you bastard." She said smoothly, as if nothing was going on and this was a normal for her. "Don't you _**ever, ever, ever**_ take my son out without notifying me first. That's even if I approve." She sent another steady pulse of chakra into his body, ripping another strangled moan from him. Then, she pulled away from him.

Sasuke wiped his suddenly sweaty brow and sat up quickly. Naruto suddenly reappeared from the bedroom around the corner, and stopped, looking from Sakura to Sasuke in confusion. His face paled when he saw the sweat beading on said Uchiha's face, neck and chest. "Teme...what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke just shot Sakura a scathing look, and held a hand to his abdomen.

* * *

R/R! More to come next week!

UchihaSanNin


	5. Chapter 5

Moonlight Rhapsody

Chapter 5

By UchihaSanNin

I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

sakura stretched listlessly, tangling her long, supple legs into the sheets. The sun was shining through the blinds, and she threw an arm over her eyes in exasperation.

_'I keep telling myself to put blackout curtians up...'_ She mused, and frowned. _'But I'm just too busy to take twenty minutes to do it. Maybe I could bribe Naruto into it or something...'_ She sat up, noticing that the bed was empty once again. _'Kame...Sasuke's only been here a week...It feels like longer...and Aiko can't see to get enough of him.'_ hurt look passed over her face for a moment. 'He doesn't even sleep with his mommy any more. _'It's like the kid picks up the fact that Sasuke is his father...He doesn't act this way when Sai comes and stays every now and then...'_

She sat up and scratched the back of her neck as she walked up to the window and peeked out. It was starting to get really cold outside, but it still didn't snow early in the season like it did last year when she was pregnant. She walked out of her room, the negligee clinging against her skin. She looked at the thermostat, and turned the heat down, fanning her face. She padded into the kitchen, completely forgetting that Sasuke was sleeping in the den. She opened the fridge and bent down to gather a few eggs and the gallon of milk.

She smiled when she heard a muffled giggle from the other room; Aiko was up. Right away he started babbling, and she rolled her eyes, imagining that Sasuke was very annoyed; the child got it honest. She straightened her body and set the items down on the counter and froze when she saw the Uchiha prodigy staring at her. He was shirtless, leaning with hid hip against the counter, arms crossed over the large expanse of his chest. His black pants hung dangerously low on his lean waist, exposing well sculpted v shape and abs. Smirking. At her. She raised her chin at him, then continued on with what she was doing.

'_bastard thinks he can just sneak around my apartment and watch me do stuff, then fine, I'll do stuff...'_ She thought, as she pulled a pan out of the cupboard. A red tinge slowly made it's way across her face, and she wouldn't dare look at him, even though she could feel his eyes boring twin holes in her scantily clad back. _'Or ass, rather.'_

She seethed inwardly, biting her lip in embarrassment. _'I need to remember to put some pants on. But then again...it is kind of sad that I wear this stuff around my kid.'_ She wanted to keel over right there. She'd never really thought about going and buying 'decent' flannels or long teddys. _'Oh well.' _She turned around to go to the sink, and ran into the Uchiha.

She braced her hands against the bare skin of his chest, and her face went dark red. "Get away from me, Sasuke, I swear-" He narrowed his gaze on her, his smirk growing wider.

"You swear what...?" He seemed to purr.

"I'll...I'll use this." She brandished the pan as she pulled it from the stove behind her, and he snorted.

"No. You won't." He countered. He bent down toward her, and she gave an odd, inhuman shriek.

_**PONG!**_

She slammed the pan smack dab into the middle of his face.

–

–

–

–

"Shit, Sasuke," Sakura managed to keep from giggling as she apologized for the fourth time. "I'm so sorry." She surveyed the damage to his handsome visage. The bottom of the pan left a huge, crimson mark on his face. A small amount of blood had come from his nose, but there was no real damage. "I didn't realize the pan was hot..." She raised her hands and touched his chin gently.

"Bad ooboo, omma." Aiko announced, staring in wide eyed wonder at his father's burned face, raising a finger to poke the reddened flesh, but his mother beat him to it and pushed his hands down to his lap. "Aiko, go play with your shuriken ball while mommy helps Sasuke." He gave a loud gasp of approval, then slid carefully form the couch and darted out of sight. Now that the boy could walk, he was hard to keep up with. _'Thanks, Sasuke...' _She thought sarcastically.

Shosen jutsu..." She murmured, letting the chakra flow through her hands. An eery green glow caught the Uchiha's eye, and she sent the chakra into his flesh in slow pulses. She heard him sigh in pleasure and she tore her eyes from his to watch the burned and irritated skin heal quickly.

"There." She pulled away from him, but his hands caught her upper arms in a vice-like grip. She looked up at him in irritation as he dragged her to him and crushed her against him. His mouth slanted over hers, hungry and searching. His tongue met hers and it took everything she hand not to melt right there.

The light tinkle of small bells echoed through Sasuke's mind, and something thumped against his head. He pulled away, mildly affronted at the sudden distraction. Sakura and Sasuke stared over at Aiko, who gave them an angry look.

"Issys!" He yelled, and ran over to them and clambered up in between them. Sasuke tried to back away in confusion, then Aiko turned to him and kissed him right on the mouth. Then, he did the same with his mother and laughed manically. Sasuke narrowed his gaze on the woman before him.

"You're turning my son into a a girl."

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke followed Sakura around town with Aiko on his shoulders as she stopped at each vendor. The boy slouched over Sasuke's ebony hair, and tangled his chubby fingers into his fathers inky locks yet again. Sakura eyed the Uchiha. He actually seemed to like it. As long as Aiko was sitting on his father's shoulders, he was happy. Sakura already tried to detach him from his tall throne, but he would have none of it. Each time she had pulled him he screeched. After about five minutes of that, Sasuke merely slapped her hands away and scowled at her disapprovingly. So she just went on her merry little way, and let Sasuke have him. She couldn't help but be jealous. Aiko was suddenly paying all his attention to Sasuke. There seemed to be no room for her anymore.

"Sasuke, what happened to the three other shinobi you came with last week?" Sakura asked, out of the blue.

"They went back to Oto to keep an eye on things."

"How long will you be staying..." She continued, paying for the items she placed in the bags she carried, and smiled, waving to the street vendor's owner as they walked off.

"However long it takes." He deadpanned, and emerald orbs met onyx. She quickly averted her gaze, and saw a familiar black head in the crowd.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled, and said boy turned and searched the street for the familiar voice. He spotted her and smiled brightly.

Sai came up to the pinkette and eyed Sasuke warily. Aiko hummed and bounced on his father's shoulders, and Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. He held his arms out to the artist, clenching and opening his fists. "Up, up!"

Sai pulled him off the Uchiha's shoulder and the boy wrapped his arms around Sai's pale neck. "Amen, Amen!"

"Huh?" Sasuke fixed the boy with a hard stare, trying to understand what he was saying.

"He wants ramen." Sakura translated. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke face palmed.

"Naruto, I gather." He mumbled, from under his large hands.

"It was his first solid food." She said. "And now...everytime he sees his uncle Sai or Naruto, He starts screaming for Ramen."

"AAAAMEN!" The boy yelled, as if confirming her statement, staring up at Sai.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura bowed slightly to the blonde that sat behind the desk across the room. "Shishou...I wish to start my shifts again at the hospital. The regular 14 hour shifts."

Tsunade fixed her with a curious stare, then wiggled her brows as she leaned forward. "The Uchiha getting to you?"

"N-No, shishou, not at all. He just seems..." She put a hand to her mouth, thinking of the word to use. 'Quite taken to Aiko. Aiko follows him everywhere. He can walk now, as you know, and Thankfully Sasuke is here because I can barely keep up with the little brat. He's-" Sakura froze, and stared accusingly at the woman sitting in front of her.

"You planned this."

"I merely wanted the Uchiha to help himself, Sakura, and it seems that I made the right decision in letting him meet that boy." Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She was right. No harm came of it, Aiko seemed to be completely enraptured with his father, and it was all a change for the better. Even the elder Uchiha's attitude improved. Slightly. "You can thank me later." After a lengthy pause, she said, "All right, Sakura." Tsunade smiled, her face glowing. "I'll let you get back to your regular shifts. But just remember..." Sakura smiled, and looked up at the word 'but.' "You must accompany the Uchiha to Oto in a few weeks. So establish a well equipped medical team that you can trust by themselves. As soon as Sasuke-kun is finished with that hospital you will head out and supervise the delivery of medical supplies to the village."  
"Yes, Shishou." Sakura bowed again, and exited the large office.

Sakura patted the young nin on the shoulder after healing his wounds. He looked one hundred percent better, compared to the state he came in as. Multiple, deep lacerations all over his body, have his head seemed to have been shaved off, (Nothing she could do about the hair, it would have to grow back) and a large puncture that went through his back and out through his gut. Sakura made sure she gave him a good ten minute bitch session about body armor before she healed the other less serious wounds on his body.

She yawned as she walked out of the hospital, suddenly glad that she was going home. The sun was just starting to set, turning the sky various different colors, from a burnt orange, to a pale purple. She hopped down the stairs and made her way home.

–

–

Sakura opened the door, expecting a screaming Aiko, but silence met her ears. She arched a fine, pink brow and looked around as she shut the door quietly. The place was a mess. Plastic shuriken and blow up fuma shuriken littered the floor. "What the hell happened in here...?" She mumbled as she sat down on the couch, dropping her bag to the floor with a heavy _thump. _Blankets were strewn across the floor and futon. Various pieces of food and articles of toddler's clothing with it.

"Aiko's asleep."

Sakura jumped up off the couch in a frenzy at the sound of his voice, and she glared over at him, standing next to her bag. "Kame, Sasuke, don't scare me like that!" She scolded, and yawned again as she sat down. Sasuke walked over to her as she covered her mouth, tears coming to her eyes suddenly.

"I'm so tired..." She murmured. She knelt down and picked up one of the grey colored blow up fuma shuriken toys. She gave an exasperated sigh, dropping the toy, as Sasuke dragged her up to her feet.

"I'm going to bed..." She murmured, yawning once more. '_Modesty be damned,'_ she thought, as she stripped down while walking down the hallway to her room. Sasuke watched, following her, his eyes darkening. She removed her bra as she entered her closet, and Sasuke mentally groaned when she emerged wearing a knee length red night gown. She froze, a hand at the back of her head, blushing when she realized he was staring.

"What...?" He was in front of her within a second, staring down into her emerald orbs. His eyes seemed to look darker, and she tried to read what was in their depths. He slowly leaned down and captured her full lips with his own. She sighed deeply, in obvious approval, and Sasuke's hands pulled her closer as his fingers clasped at the back of her neck. The kiss deepened as their bodies seemed to meld together, Sasuke's tongue meeting and dancing wildly with hers and explore every inch of her mouth. He picked her up, and she wound her legs around his back as he laid her down on the bed. His mouth never left hers as he shucked his shirt and threw it across the room. His hands framed her face as his mouth slanted over hers.

Her taste was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He hair fanned out onto the pillows, and he ran his hands through it's length as he pulled away. Then he slowly pulled the skimpy red straps from her shoulders, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to sock him one if he made the wrong move. She raised her back up a little as he pushed the offending article down past her chest, and he sat up as he pulled it the rest of the way from her body. She lay there, completely naked, right in front of him.

Oh the things he wanted to do to her.

He smirked at the thought, unzipping his pants and pushing them down his legs, leaving himself clad in a pair of black boxers. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck, making her arch against him, moaning quietly. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as his mouth found a rosy peak and pulled the rosy, sensitive flesh of her breast into his mouth. Her hands went to his hair and massaged his scalp in unison with the slow pulls and tentative licks he made with his mouth and tongue at her nipples. His erection throbbed against her thigh through his boxers. She gasped in please as he nibbled on her earlobe and freed his hard length by sliding his boxers down from his hips.

He spread her legs with his knee as he settled between her; ready to ravage the woman underneath him. He knelt down, catching her mouth with his once more in a searing, possessive kiss.

Just before he could get down to business, a loud wail filled the house.

Sakura stiffened, seemingly jerked out of her sexual high. Both nin looked to their open door, focusing their attention on the closed door on the other side of the hall.

Sasuke smirked as the silence ensued, then dragged her face back toward his as he slanted his mouth over hers. She instantly forgot about Aiko, kissing him back with ardor. He pulled her pink hair with his fists, making her arch her neck, and he bit down onto the sensitive skin just below her elbow as he pushed his hips to hers, letting his cock slide against her wet folds.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, and pulled his hair hard, making his mouth meet hers once again. "Stop teasing me." She muttered, her voice clipped. He smirked against her lips, slid a hand between them and-

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Omma!"

Sakura flew up into a sitting position and shoved Sasuke off the bed. She grabbed his hakama and zipped it up as she walked quickly out of the room to check on their son. Sasuke followed more slowly, rubbing his back from where he hit the floor, pulling his boxers back up to his hips.

Sakura opened the door, and looked around. Then she shivered. A freezing cold breeze blew into the room from the open window on the opposite wall. She walked over to Aiko as Sasuke went to shut it. "Who opened the window, Aiko?" She asked. Said boy looked up at her, his full bottom lip trembling as he puffed it out.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't falling for it.

Aiko merely pointing behind his mother, his eyes bi and round. Sasuke could see the fear in them. "Big man, omma. There." Sakura and Sasuke both looked where he pointed, but there was nothing.

Sasuke shrugged. "He was just having nightmares."

Sakura rounded on him. "He _never_ has nightmares, Sasuke." She replied, rubbing the boy's sweaty head. Aiko cuddled against Sakura and whimpered, and she carried him back with her to her bedroom.

"Cock blocker..." Sasuke muttered, following close behind.

* * *

Sasuke's such a bastard.

Sorry for the sudden lack of updates. My boxer almost killed my in laws 14 year old cat. Yeah...it was a big deal. so...as if my marriage wasn't already in shambles and burning quickly to the ground...I think this incident pretty much sped it up. ANYWHO...my marriage isn't a topic tonight, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review plz!

UchihaSanNin


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight Rhapsody

Chapter 6

By UchihaSanNin

I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke suddenly, his eyes snapping open quickly to scan his surroundings. His memory came flooding back to him in a few seconds, and he visibly relaxed, letting his body sink back into the soft bed. A small body was tucked into his, with thick, raven locks tousled around over his chin. It tickled his nose, and for a moment he marveled at the child that cuddled him. A funny feeling seemed to envelope him and he closed his eyes, willing the strange feeling away. He watched as Aiko's chest rose and fell slowly.

Then, a head of pink hair poked out from under the blankets and suggled closer to the boy between them. Sasuke's face went red at the burst of desire that seemed to shoot through his whole body. The night gown clump to the kunoichi's ample bosom, and he forced himself to look away and sit up, putting his feet on the cold, hardwood floor. He stood slowly, yawning, and decided to go take a cold shower.

'Can't believe that little runt...' He ranted inwardly, looking pointedly at his son that now turned into his mother's body, snuggling against her bosom. Immense jealousy seemed to coarse through his system, roaring through his veins and narrowing his gaze. He scoffed. 'I have nothing to be jealous of.' He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke turned the water on, letting it warm up as he shucked his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror. Gone was the cold, hard expression he'd maintained since youth. There were subtle changes in his face, eyes, and composure. He still bore the same Uchiha attitude, but anyone who was around him enough could see how he changed. He swept a hand through his hair and rubbed his face, scowling. Not that he wanted to change.

Tsunade had a good laugh about that, after the kage meeting at the summit that day last week.

_Flashback–_

_Sasuke stood there by himself, staring at the hokage that sat on the edge of her desk before him. "Ignore the Raikage, Uchiha." She stated, smiling slightly at him. "He's still pretty pissed of at the fact that you were the one who destroyed his headquarters way back when. He really knows how to hold a grudge, but he will get over it one of these days, I hope."_

"_Ch...I really don't care."_

"_You can cock that attitude all you want with me, you brat," She suddenly snarled, slamming a fist onto the desk, making the wood crack. "But I know it's all a front. You've changed, Uchiha, and the sooner you realize that, the better."_

"_Shows what you know, you old-" He was cut off as the blonde kage suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, staring down into his face, her eyebrow twitching. _

"_You won't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." He smirked and stared back into her narrowed eyes. She relaxed her grip on him and he stepped away, smoothing his wrinkled clothing._

"_Why am I here, Tsunade-Sama?" He asked. _

_Blunt._

_To the point._

_Same old attitude. _

_She rolled her eyes and walked back to her comfortable chair._

"_There's something you have to do. You need to finish your duties here, before your position as Otokage is solidified."_

_He arched a fine, black brow, fixing her with an onyx stare. "...?"_

"_Naruto has pretty much forgiven you. You need to ask Haruno Sakura for hers. And ten to one...She won't be so forgiving."_

_The Uchiha Balked. 'w-what? Oh, HELL FUCKING NO.'_

"_What the fuck is this." He demanded._

"_The final step in our little contract." She merely beamed at him. He felt as if she asked him to stick his foot up his ass. "Get Haruno Sakura to forgive you for your past transgressions."_

_He grumbled something under his breath and bowed slightly, and turned to leave. _

"_Oh, and Sasuke-kun." Said man froze, and looked over his shoulder with a blazing crimson stare. "You won't be needing to stay at any of the Inns. Or with Naruto. I forbid it. If I find out you weren't at Sakura's place at night, I swear, our little deal...Is out the window, and you're demoted back down to chuunin until further notice." _

_She saw the apprehensive look cross his features before he could hide it. She looked into those blazing, angry eyes and her smile widened. Sasuke's uneasiness increased when he saw the look on her face. "You have compassion, Sasuke Uchiha, and I like that. You're finally learning to show your emotions again. You'd better dig deep and learn to show more. You're going to need it." _

_Sasuke stormed out the large door, slamming it behind him as she cackled, her laugh echoing behind him through the halls as Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu joined him at a hurried pace._

end flashback

Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh and jumped as the door to the bathroom slid open. He looked, but no one was there. His eyes narrowed, blazing red.

"Addy." Aiko walked in slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. The boy wrapped his arms around his father's leg, and Sasuke reached down to pick him up.

"Come on." He muttered, wishing Aiko stayed in bed. He seemed to be attached to the hip with him. The kid just wouldn't let him breath sometimes.

'But it's ok.' Sasuke thought to himself with unusual possessiveness. 'At least he's not up Sai's ass. He's not his kid...He's mine.' He undressed the boy in his arms and stepped in the shower, and the boy squealed as the water hit his naked back and drenched his face. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

–

–

–

–

Sakura was proud of herself. She picked out a small, yet sufficient, team of medic nin to go with her to Oto in two weeks in less than a day. She walked down the steps to the large hospital, beaming widely with satisfaction.

She was in a very good mood this morning. She was awakened by a very loud screech from Aiko, which made her come flying out of the blankets in a wild panic. Then, as she'd looked around frantically, the steady patter of the shower came to her ears, along with a barely audible chuckle, from the bathroom also. Sasuke was laughing.

She blushed, wishing she could've seen the transformation on his face as he laughed in amusement. She pursed her lips, weighing her options.

Join the two Uchiha's in the shower, or pretend to be asleep. She heard another loud yelp from the young boy and smiled to herself as she laid back on the bed, listening to the jabbering that echoed through the room.

She made her way to the training grounds just outside the town, beyond Konohagakure's protective walls.

'I could use the workout...' She mused silently, walking briskly to her intended destination.

–

–

–

–

–

Th-wack!

The kunai hit the surface of the large tree trunk, as Sakura landed on her feet and dashed to the left. She'd been at it for over an hour and a half. Once she started breaking a sweat, she just couldn't stop. She was enjoying the break.

She'd missed the adrenaline that rushed through her system. The drained feeling she got when her chakra levels were low. The soreness in her arms, legs, waist and back that seemed to scream in protest with each movement.

She threw once last punch, demolishing the target in front of her, smiling as it splintered and pierced the trees in the distance.

'Still got it.' She mused and straightened her tall frame. 'Time to go home.' It was now around noon, and she looked up at the rapidly clouding sky, scrunching her brow. 'finally, it's gonna snow.'

–

–

–

–

–

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled, as she followed Suigetsu and Juugo into the apartment. She threw herself at him, and he put a hand out, catching her shoulder. She pursed her lips into a pout, and Suigetsu scoffed.

"C'mon, Karin, we didn't come here to have you drool all over him in pinky's apartment."

"This isn't Sasuke-kun's apartment?" She screeched, her eyes widening. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall by the kitchen, watching the three other nin.

"No. It's Haruno Sakura's." He deadpanned. Karin's face went beet red.

"Why are you staying with her? Why aren't you staying somewhere else? She'd better not be blackmailing you into sleeping with her-"

"Karin." Suigetsu sneered, and pulled her red hair rather hard. "Quit screaming at him, he's not ten years old. It's not like you're sleeping with him. Hell-"

SPLAT!

Suigetsu's body disappeared as water sprayed across the room and onto the walls. Juugo sat on the futon, watching Sasuke with an intense look.

"What." The Uchiha asked.

Suigetsu's face reformed on the wall as his body came back together, and he gave a pointy toothed smile.

"Nothing." Juugo answered, then stared down at the floor.

"Anyway," Suigetsu said, letting his body completely reform. "We didn't come here to talk about the Uchiha's sex life." He crossed his arms over his chest, and fixed the raven haired man with a curious stare. "Why aren't you back in Oto yet?"

Sasuke sighed, and began telling him the whole story.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura stopped at her door, hearing a female screaming. "What do you mean you have to apologize to that bitch in order to be able run Oto and join the alliance?! That is bullshit and-"

"Karin. Shut the fuck up. Aiko's sleeping."

Sasuke's voice. She narrowed her gaze and pushed the door open, quietly to meet three nin. The same three nin that were with Sasuke the day she decided to sock the Uchiha's ass to kingdom kom.

"Wait, who the fuck is Aiko...?" The man with the light blue hair asked, turning to the now open door and the pinkette standing within the portal.

"So, Sasuke, is that why you're here?" three other sets of eyes suddenly turned on her, but she only saw the pair of seemingly shocked onyx orbs across the room. "To take the next step? Am I just some tool that you want to use, then cast me aside, just as you did two years ago?!" Rage contorted the usually beautiful visage, and everyone in the room shrank as her chackra level suddenly spiked.

"Listen here, you conniving little bitch, I'll make you pay for making my sasuke-kun stay cooped up in your place and-"

Karin was cut off as the enraged kunoichi grabbed her by the low cut shirt she wore, and threw her out the open door, over the balcony without even breaking a sweat. Suigetsu's eyes crossed, mouth gaping.

"Holy shit!"

"If you don't get the fuck out, you're next." She spat. Suigetsu grabbed Juugo by the arm, and dragged him out in a hurry. Then, she rounded on the Uchiha. She narrowed her gaze on him, and Sasuke just stared at her.

"To think I thought you changed." She growled, walking toward him. "You weren't the same bastard you used to be." She stood in front of him now, looking up into his eyes. He could see the hurt, anguish and hate in them. "I was wrong. I don't care what Tsunade says to you, or to me. Get the fuck out of my life, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't want you near me, or my son."

The way she said, 'my son,' sent a wave of pain through him. "You can't just throw me out. Tsunade-"

"I..." She smoothed her hands out onto his chest, with surprising gentleness, caressing the skin underneath the high collared hakama. "Don't..." Then she gripped the hakama in her fists, and pulled hard. "CARE!" Then, Sasuke was thrown out the door, his face hitting the cast iron metal railing that lined the concrete walkway outside her door.

A few hours later...

Sasuke Uchiha cradled his hand against his broken and profusely bleeding nose. Karin practically begged at his feet to bite her and let her heal him.

He refused, instead choosing to go and see Tsunade before she found out that Sasuke had no place to stay. Tsunade took one look at him and narrowed her eyes. "I told you she wouldn't forgive you so easily." She motioned to a seat, and he practically fell into it. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo all stood back, beside the door in silence.

"well," He growled, in a nasally voice, that sounded more like a whine. "She didn't find out why I was here from me." He sent a sidelong glance to the red headed kunoichi to his left, who smirked. Tsunade bent over toward him, and he slowly let his hands fall away from his injury. His handsome visage was deeply marred by the broken appendage. The cartilage stuck out to the left just ever so slightly, and was tinged blue. Blood slowly but steadily dripped from his nasal passages, into his open hands. It was swollen beyond belief.

"shit, Sasuke, she did _this?_" The woman asked, and Suigetsu sniggered.

"We were wise enough to leave when she said to. Sasuke-kun stayed too long." another loud snicker erupted from the sharks mouth, and Sasuke decided to ignore him. "And technically it was the iron bars that bordered the porch and stairs that led away from her apartment."

"That bitch is going to pay for that." Karin muttered. She sported some bad bruising that ran down her upper arm. Tsunade glared over the Uchiha's raven head and sent her a nasty look. Karin stopped bitching and looked down at the floor.

"You're lucky she didn't do worse." She looked pointedly at the little slip of a woman named Karin, who avoided her gaze as her face went bright red.

Sasuke's face was level with the woman's breasts, giving him ample view of her large bosom. His face flushed, and he averted his gaze, finding the ceiling suddenly fascinating.

"Shosen jutsu..." She murmured, her hand turning blue. Sasuke's eyes closed at the warm feeling of the chakra seeping into his skin, feeling his nose suddenly pop back into place and heal quickly.

–

Sakura sat on her bed, trying not to feel guilty about her actions earlier. Since Sasuke was forced out of her apartment and now gone, Aiko was wandering around looking for him. The boy seemed distraught. "Omma." He asked, pulling at her pants leg. "Where's addy?" She could only smile and tell him that his father would be back.

At least she hoped he would. Or Tsunade would kick her ass.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Aiko squealed, running to the door.

–

Sasuke heard the boy's happy wail, and the door knob jiggled. He smiled. Then the smile turned to a scowl.

The door opened, with Sakura looking out at him, and Aiko hanging from the doorknob. "You shouldn't let him answer the door." Her baleful stare turned to one of anger, and she gritted her teeth to keep the angry words from flowing forth. She opened the door wider to let him in.

–

Sasuke sat on the futon flipping through the channels on the tv. He had muted it long ago, only interested in the cooing and singing that echoed through the house. Sakura's voice slowly faded; the boy was obviously asleep. She cleared her throat as she shut the door, and turned the hall light off. Sasuke quickly hit the volume button, and the apartment was suddenly filled with the voice of a soft spoken woman.

"I didn't think you were one to watch soaps, Sasuke." She said, as she sat down on the other end of the couch. Sasuke scoffed, then flipped the channel.

And proceeded to keep flipping on through.

Saukra endured the silence for ten minutes. "Damn it, Sasuke." She growled in irritation, and leaned over the length of the couch to snatch the remote from his hands. He caught her wrist instead and yanked hard. She fell into his lap, stretched over the length of the futon. Her face flushed red, and she looked up at him. She turned over, trying to roll out of his lap, but his hands and arms pinned her down on him.

The Uchiha glared down at her, muting the tv once more and dropped the remote beside her hip.

"I didn't come here for that." He stated.

Sakura's brow furrowed, not following.

"What Karin said." He murmured. "About having to apologizing in order to be able to stake a claim on Oto."

She stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I..." A blush slowly crept across his face, and he looked away from her. "Hn..." He looked back at her, his grip tightening on her small wrists. "I came here...because you're important to me." He felt his face flaming. "Karin's an idiot. She's worse than the dobe. Don't listen to her."

"Why do you think I threw her out first...?" She mumbled, averting her gaze when his onyx orbs looked down at her. "I can't wait to see her face when she sees Aiko."  
He smirked at that. "Aiko is my son too. I don't intend to let him grow up completely ignorant of his Uchiha heritage and kekkai Genkai."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, Uchiha." She snarled, and tried to untangle her body from his arms, to no avail. Before she even realized it, she was pinned underneath his lean, hard body. He pretty much sat on her hips, preventing her escape.

"I can easily throw you through this wall, Sasuke." She whispered harshly, and he smirked. He eyed her carefully, letting his palms caress her jaw.

"You wouldn't." He whispered back, as he leaned down, bracing his hands against the metal bar above her head.

Her heart started pounding a little faster as the Uchiha slowly leaned down and caught her mouth with his in a searing kiss. His tongue instantly delved into her mouth, tasting, touching and claiming it as his.

Sasuke let his hands wander over her body. She wiggled against him, but didn't decide to throw him across the room. He smiled against her lips as his hands slowly crept up her shirt, loving the feeling of her pelvis grinding up against his own. He sat up, spreading her legs with his, taking his shirt off, as he settled his hips between those long legs. Sakura eagerly leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck to let her fingers play with the feather soft hair at his nape. Sasuke froze when he felt her soft mouth feather against his neck.

His hands molded to the form of her breasts and massaged tenderly as she bit into the side of his neck rather hard. He grunted and pulled her shirt off. Her mouth met his once more, and he nibbled her lower lip before thrusting his tongue inside once again.

Sasuke watched as she unzipped her pants. His erection throbbed painfully against his pants. He wanted to toss her onto her back and fuck her senseless. But he knew if he did, he would have to start back at square one with her. He watched as she left a trail of wet kisses down his chest and abdomen, and his eyes widened when he realized where she was headed. His face went red at the image that played out in his minds eye.

She pulled his belt loose, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and as he lifted his hips slightly, she pulled them down, allowing his hard, throbbing erection spring forth. She hummed in approval, then slowly went down.

His eyes rolled back in his head as her warm, wet mouth closed over his shaft. "Ah..." His hands fisted against his sides, She slowly licked and sucked, and he thought he'd explode right then and there. He pulled her off of him, then yanked her pants off. She slowly sat into his lap, letting a hand linger between their naked bodies to guide him within her.

POOF!

Someone suddenly appeared into the room, and Sakura shrieked, wrapping her arms around the Uchiha, successfully shoving the both of them off of the couch. Naruto stood there with Sai, gawking at the two of them. Naruto's face went beet red, and Sai just stared.

"Sakura-san, I never realized you had such a nice ass." Sai smiled Sasuke pulled her tighter against him, trying to hide her from the two nin that stood not five feet from them.

"GET OUT ALREADY YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!"

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sasuke punched Sai in the head when he made the comment about Sakura's ass once again, and Sakura glared at him. "I don't need you to defend my honor, Sasuke, I can do that just fine by myself." he scoffed, and she rolled her eyes. "Why did you two come into my house like that?" Can't you use the door?" She cracked her knuckles, and Naruto cringed.

"You...you are going to have to assemble your medic team early, Sakura-chan." He mumbled, still shielding his face. The rosette visibly relaxed, as irritation etched her features.

"What do you mean?"

"There's been an ambush on some of Sasuke's men back in Oto. They need medical attention asap." Sakura's brow furrowed.

"Do they know who it was?"

"No. You just need to get there soon. Those were the orders that I was told to give you from Tsunade."

"What about my son?"

Sasuke fixed her with a glare. "He's mine too."

Naruto and Sakura both ignored him. "Pack him a bag. He's coming to stay with uncle Naruto." Said man beamed, teeth shining brightly, and Sakura scowled, and Sasuke socked him in the head once more.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura heaved a sigh as her subordinates yawned dramatically. Their hips and backs were laiden with large and small scrolls. There was too much to carry for four team members, not including the Otokage. Summoning symbols were scrawled across the thick paper for sutures, staples, surgical tools and everything else in between. Sakura was slightly worried. It was nearly a three day journey to Oto, and not an easy one. One false step could set them back another whole day.

Knowing Sasuke, he would be a complete slave driver and make them sprint the whole way so they could make it in time to at least save a few lives.

_But_, Sakura thought,_ it was highly doubtful that she would be able to save anyone given the allotted time. _

They were sitting around a small campfire the next evening. They had left barely an hour after the notice that they were given. Sasuke was in a terrible mood, and Sakura was lost. She didn't know what to do without Aiko around. Her whole world revolved around him. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be gone to long. It was slightly depressing.

"Were halfway there. We should be there early the morning after..." A young medic said, poking the fire with a long stick, stirring the embers. Sakura was pulled out of her reverie, and blinked a few times as she looked around at her small team.

"You guys need to get some rest." She stated, wanting to be alone for a bit. She looked around again, not seeing Sasuke at all. "I'll take first watch. Emmi, you're next." The brown haired blue eyed young woman nodded and walked off to her small cot.

Sakura walked off, and patrolled the perimeter by herself. It was against one of Tsunade's rules as a medic nin, but Sakura needed the time alone to adjust to the sudden change that was thrust into her world that only consisted of Aiko. Now that Aiko wasn't here with her, she didn't have anything to connect with Sasuke.

"What are you doing out her by yourself." She stopped at his voice, and closed her eyes, calming herself. She was so distracted that she didn't feel his hakra right behind her. He stood right behind her, his breath fanning her neck, and she cursed herself for not focusing.

"Oto isn't as safe as Konoha, Sakura." Sasuke stated. "I suggest that you get your shit together." Sakura's eyes narrowed and she rounded on the Uchiha within a second.

"I can defend myself, Sasuke Uchiha. My mind may be wandering just alittle, but I assure you I have my 'shit' together. I am one of the best Medic nins in the whole fucking country." Sasuke looking her up and down, but said nothing.

The next day...

Despite being severely exhausted, the four other mdic nins, that were tasked to come along to Oto with Sakura and the kage, took a chakra pill at Sakura's urging, and began their work on the injured nin. Two had already succumbed to their injuries, but there were five others left. The 'triage' was centered in a small tent, next to where the larger hospital was to be built. Sakura admired her handiwork as she lightly ran a bare finger down the quickly healed incision that ran down one man's side. She smiled, and covered the man back up, and turned to the next victim, that had a less life threatening wound: a broken hip. The man managed to maintain a stoic expression as Sakura placed her hands firmly against his bared hip, and let her chakra seep through his skin.

She closed her eyes, finding where the hip had fractured, pushing the top of the femur away from the joint. Her chakra slowly enveloped the bone, and she furrowed her brow in concentration as the joint, cartilage, and muscle healed and fused back together. As she finished, she ran a hand over her profusely sweating brow, despite the cold air that invaded the tent every now and then.

Sasuke was standing next to her, and she let out a pent up breath.

"I think that was the last man, Haruno-san!" Emmi shouted with glee, after moving the man to the back of the tent. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and smiled.

"Finished."

–

Sakura sank back onto the bed she was provided at the small house. It was built into an old mountain top, most likely one that Orochimaru used as one of his home bases, but almost like the one in Konoha. It wasn't as lascivious, but it was quite nice. It had a tiny kitchen with the basic amenities and that was it. She was utterly exhuasted. Tsunade was sending some men over within the next few days to help start building the hospital and other things, like the Uchiha police district.

Sakura sat up as her stomach suddenly growled. She frowned, laying a hand against her flat stomach, and stood. "Well, I guess I'll have to go and get something." She slowly walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

Later...

The rosette slowly walked through the small copse of trees, picking various berries and seeing different herbs and roots which she could use for poultices and simple types of medicines for quick fixes. As her hands rapidly filled, she mentally kicked herself for leaving her pack at the small living quarters.

"Damn it." She didn't even hesitate to shrug out of her thick jacket and unzip her shirt. As she tied one end together to make a sort of medium sized makes shift pouch, a voice made her freeze before she could yank her jacket back on, leaving her in her chest bindings and close fitting cargo pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sakura turned, narrowing her gaze on Sasuke Uchiha. She rolled her eyes and picked her jacket up, throwing her arms through the sleeves, and zipped it up. She then picked up her makeshift pouch and answered him.

"I'm getting roots for medicine and I picked some berries. I was hungry and decided to take it upon myself to get something."

"Hn." He walked over to her. "Juugo made something. He came to me when he took some food to our room and you weren't there."

"I got tired of wai- Our room?" She nearly dropped the stuff she picked.

"We may have changed countries, Sakura," He whispered, as he came to stand in front of her, not leaving any space between them. "but I don't plan on changing our sleeping arrangement. If I remember correctly you began to let me sleep in bed with you."

"That was when Aiko was with us! I'll be damned if-"

"You have no say in the matter. It was already arranged." Sakura shut her gaping mouth quickly, and her face flamed. He just stared down at her, and she grimaced.

"Whatever, Sasuke." and with that, she walked off.

* * *

Please r/r! It kinda makes me sad I only got like 30 reviews. But then again, I am really really happy that I still have followers. =]

UchihaSanNin


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight Rhapsody

Chapter 7

A SasuSaku Fanfic

By UchihaSanNin

* * *

This whole chapter is about SasuSaku. THERE WILL BE SASUKE OOCness. So please. Don't bitch. Its totally intended. Theyre spending more time together and getting to know each other, etc. Sorry, may or may not be a lemon in this chapter, so don't get your hopes up...I hate to dissapoint, but everytime I tried to put a lemon in it just seemed...awkward and forced. I want it to be the right time and steamy and romantic. :] Im such a hopeless romantic. HA

UchihaSanNin

* * *

Sakura was fuming. Actually, fuming wasn't even the word for it.

Sasuke Uchiha was totally on her shit list.

While she was out picking fruits and herbs, after she performed the necessary hand seals to release the items that were sealed inside the scrolls she carried, Sasuke had apparently taken it upon himself to go through all of the things that she carefully set out. Whatever he deemed unnecessary for the trip was thrown unceremoniously to the floor in the small 12 by 12ft room that was a kitchen, living room and bedroom in one.

An extra blanket.

Pillows.

Feminine supplies.

Packets of ramen that Naruto had dumped into her arms as they were walking out of the gates of Konoha.

A picture of Aiko.

And, call her a big wuss, but she also carried along one of Aiko's little hippo toys that she bought him a while back. The boy had given it to her with tears in his eyes, telling his mother not to forget him back home. (And she cried. Like a four year old girl.) Yes- for some reason young Aiko had a fascination with purple hippos.

The bastard was really asking for it.

"You asshole, this is important stuff!" She seethed, as she bent down to gather all of the discarded items.

Sasuke scoffed as he walked inside and shut the door behind him, shutting them off from the outside world. "You're lucky I thought twice about throwing all of that outside. Or burning it."

Sakura stiffened, her eyes crossing. She swore she saw red. She turned on him within a second, and slammed him on the door behind him.

–

Suigestu, who stood a few feet away from the entrance to the small room they were in, looked back with wide eyes when he heard something rock the door on its hinges. "Fuck, Sasuke, why didn't you say something...? I don't want to here of your little conquests..." And with that, the water nin walked away.

–

"You can't throw away Aiko's hippo." Sakura snarled. Sasuke just watched her face with a nonchalant expression. "He wanted me to have it and I'm supposed to protect him and bring him back safe and sound." Sasuke's mouth twitched.

Just for an instant.

"Do you have any idea how you sound right now?" He asked. Narrowing his gaze. "protecting a child's toy?" Sakura quickly let him go, and Sasuke dropped back to his feet, straightening his shirt. "Why do you need all these things...? I am pretty positive that none of the other's packed as much as you did."

"Gee." She gathered an armful of what Sasuke labeled as junk and walked back to the bed and started to pack it neatly away once more. "Maybe its because most of my medical team is male." She deadpanned.

He looked at her in confusion, and she hung her head in embarrassment. "You know nothing of the female reproductive system, do you, Sasuke?"

"I never said I didn't. Karin wasn't always subtle about everything." Sakura growled, and threw a box at him.

"Well guess what, smartass, that's what this stuff is for!" He caught it and frowned.

"Whatever." He tossed it aside, and it landed on the bed behind her. "I have a way to remedy that." He reached out, meaning to take her arm, but she stood, and lashed out with her fist. She just glanced him on the right side, but the force of the blow sent him reeling into the wall, struggling to catch his breath.

"Don't you even think about it!" She stammered, her face slowly turning red. He glared at her, his eyes bleeding red, and winced at the pain in his ribs.

"I could always make you submit." The way he said it sent chills up her spine. She didn't know if that was the good kind of bad.

"I will make your life a living hell, Sasuke Uchiha, if you do it."

And as many times as she threatened to knock him through walls, he believed her.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"But- Ah, wait a minute, Sakura-San, you can't! You're the doctor-" one of the lead constructors from the Iwagakure yelled, as Sakura Haruno proceeded to heft a huge wall that had fallen due to a collapse of faulty cement the night before. A vein pulsed in her forehead as she strained, and as the wall gained height and straightened, the eight men that stood to the side nearly crapped bricks, Sasuke among them.

Sakura grinned wide, and held it with her pinky. Now she was just showing her ass. "Well, c'mon, I won't waste energy holding this forever. Let's go!" Sasuke just stared at her as she worked alongside the Iwa nin. She was saying something to make the men laugh, and Sasuke smiled to himself.

Juugo walked up beside the Uchiha, gaining his attention, the smile still on his usually impassive face.

"Why don't you tell her...?" The orange haired man asked, and Sasuke just scowled.

"She doesn't need to know now." He answered, and he turned back to his work with his group of men.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura smiled as she looked out the window. Sasuke had left her alone about sleeping with the purple hippo plushy. The snow fell softly, and she caught sight of the halfway finished hospital, which was now covered in a fine blanket of fresh snow. It had come up quicker than one thought. She was glad. That meant that she could get back to Aiko.

But Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything about the young boy. She wondered sometimes if he even cared that he had an illegitimate child.

But then again Sasuke was socially retarded. He didn't say much to her actually. After the confrontation a week ago, he tried to stay out of her way. He would come home- 'I'm already calling this small living space a home. Really?!' She thought, way later than she, and he slept on the couch. Suigetsu and Juugo too the room that was built, the same type as the one she and Sasuke stayed in, about twenty yards away from their own.

She guessed that the housing plan was due to more privacy that would appeal to other people that were planning on coming into the village. And everyone knew Sasuke liked his privacy. Especially when it came to Sakura.

She didn't understand that man.

And she didn't even want to start trying.

She leaned back against the pillows, sipping the strong, hot, steaming cup of Apple cider she prepared. She'd made a cup for the Uchiha also, but it had long since gone cold. Maybe she just did it out of habit, because Aiko absolutely loved Apple Cider. The child would pitch a fit the likes of Konohagakure never seen before if he saw her drinking a cup and she failed to make him some.

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut.

"Sasuke?"

A low grunt was her only reply.

That's an affirmative. She sat up, setting her mug down on the floor, as the Uchiha shoved out of his coat. It hit the floor with a wet, heavy plop, and he headed her way. He practically fell into bed, and before she could make any protest, he threw his arms around her waist and roughly pulled her to his freezing cold body.

"Sasuke, get off of me." She growled, clenching her jaw in anger. "Go warm up else where. There's a hot pot of soup and cold Apple Cider on the counter. I'm not your personal heater."

His muffled reply vibrated against her shoulder, sending delicious shivers through her body as his cold lips brushed her warm skin. "This seems most logical. Plus I thought that maybe you would return the favor. It's not like I didn't do the same for you two years ago. Except this isn't a life and death situation. And I can't go take a hot shower, unless you want to explain to the Hokage and everyone else here that I had a fucking heart attack." She growled, and attempted to shove him off, but his grip tightened around her. "You're not shoving me off this time." He muttered, and she gave up.

"I could and you know it." She retorted, wanting to finish her hot beverage, but she could pretty much forget it until the bastard fell to sleep. He grunted in reply, already fading off. He snuggled closer to her, letting his whole body fit against her own, and she sucked in a breath at the temperature of his skin. She'd lost this argument.

But then again, she kind of wanted this.

The next day...

Sasuke sat on the stump that was recently cut, glad for the freezing temperature that kept the sap from flowing onto his cloak. He brooded silently, trying to figure that pink haired woman out. One day she's nice, sweet even...the next, she's mad at him and wants nothing to do with him. Granted, he pretty much abandoned her, but shouldn't she be over that?

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"She still not putting out? Damn, Sasuke, it's not like you to be so fixated on getting into someone's-"

Sasuke lashed out, the sound of a thousand birds echoing around them. The water nin froze and wiggled around as the current of electricity flowed through his now liquified body, and as Sasuke cut off supply of chakra to his hand, Suigetsu fell to the snow in a puddle. The nin glared up at the Uchiha who continued on as if nothing happened.

"Bastard." He said.

Sasuke suddenly realized how terribly jealous he was. The rosette was so kind to everyone else. But when it came to him, the Uchiha, the one she professed her love to all those years ago, she seemed to treat him the worst. At first, he thought he deserved it. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. 'No.' He told himself. 'I did what I had to do. I couldn't stick around and be vulnerable because of all the ties to the enemy villages.'

He stood suddenly, thinking to himself, and walked off to go find that irritating slip of a woman.

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura rubbed the home made poultice over the man's injury on his leg. 'men and their training sessions...why must they be so rough?' She thought to herself, as she began to wrap the man's thigh, just above his knee.

"Just rest for a few hours. I repaired what I could, and this should heal the rest rather quickly. Don't take it off until you wake the next morning." The man nodded, blushing, and she beamed at him as she stood. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her from the room at the ground level of the nearly finished six story hospital.

She turned as they took a left down the hall, and was shoved into an empty room. She saw the hair and knew who it was immediately.

Sasuke.

"what do you want! You had no right to drag me away from a room full of waiting patients, Sasuke!" He pushed her back against the exam table to her rear, at the opposite side of the room, and he glowered at her. She did NOT like the look in those inky, black depths.

"They can wait. I have waited long enough. I'm sick of it." He stared down at her, and she glared up at him.

"Sick of what?" She nearly screeched. "If anyone has a right to be sick of anything, it's me!" Sasuke tightened his already vice like grip on her elbows. She sat down on the table, and tried not to shove him away with everything she had. "You screwed me then left, and it's like you don't even care that Aiko is yours. Yeah your nice to him, but have you mentioned trying to change the situation? No! Nothing! It's like Aiko doesn't even exist anymore. I'm only here in Oto to help with the medical team and then in another few weeks I am going home." She wrenched away from him, and he didn't move to stop her. "And I don't want to see you again." She walked to the door. "I think it's better if Aiko forgets about you."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He couldn't describe the feeling that seemed to crash through him at those words. He clenched his fists in anger, and gnashed his teeth. Her hand touched the door knob, and his hand gripped her arm. He shoved her against the door, and glared down at her, his eyes now an angry crimson.

"I intend on rectifying the whole situation. I can't right now. My focus, right now, in this moment is you." Sakura froze, staring up into those blood red orbs. "You are mine. Aiko is mine. Tsunade gave me an order to fix the fuck ups in my past. But you wont let me!" He practically screamed this last sentence, and she shamefully looked away. "I told you I could not come back. I didn't want what happened two years before, but it just happened."

"Yeah you managed to get that out right before you disappeared, then turned up my apartment again to-"

"You're so stupid." He deadpanned, poking her in the forehead. Her eyes crossed and she started to reply, or rather scream at him, but his mouth slanting over her own stopped her from doing so. His tongue instantly invaded her mouth, seeking out her own and drawing it to play. His arms wound around her narrow waist, making her seem to melt into his chest, leaving no space between them. She was mortified when she suddenly moaned into his mouth and her own body betrayed her as she arched into him. His hands rudely shoved themselves into her spandex shorts, massaging the newly exposed flesh.

A loud knock at the door made her wrench her lips from his.

"Sakura-San...?" Came Emmi's voice through the other side of the portal. Sakura froze, but Sasuke continued what he was doing: Chewing on her earlobe oh so softly. She almost moaned aloud. Almost. Score for Sakura. "There's another patient waiting to see you. Everyone's getting impatient."

Sasuke beat her to the punch. "Learn how to do your job and go the fuck away."

The younger woman on the other side of the door quickly walked away. Sasuke then let his hands roam up her body and to her pink locks that met her shoulders. He let his fingers delve into the thick mass of pink, and he gently pulled, exposing her throat. A hungry growl emanated from deep within him, and he slowly licked the line of her neck to her chin.

"Sasuke..."

She gripped his shirt, trying to push him away. Her body was betraying her mind. She wanted to hate this man.

"Sasuke...sto..stop..."

He pushed her away so many times.

Puh...please!" She managed to push him off this time with little effort. His crimson gaze slowly looked her up and down, but she wasn't going to have it.

Why now...?

"I'm not a robot, Sasuke." She murmured. "I can't turn my emotions on and off at the snap of your fingers." He didn't even try to stop her as she walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura woke up suddenly as the knocking at the door continued. She looked around for Sasuke, but he was no where to be found. He didn't come home last night. Disappointment suddenly took over the warm cozy feeling, and she pushed it away. 'I should be glad he didn't come home.'

She stood and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts then went to the door. She opened it, and there stood Naruto. Holding a certain black haired, ebony eyed boy with a wide, ear to ear smile on his small face. His cheeks were a ruddy hue, including his nose. "OMMA!"

He practically shoved away from Naruto and fell into his much missed mother's arms. She cried happily, hugging the heavily bundled boy to her tightly.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"So...where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as Sakura made Aiko, Naruto and herself a cup of Cider. Aiko giggled and babbled away as his fists hit the counter, counting the seconds away until he had the cup of deliciousness in front of him, his for the taking.

"I have no idea, and I don't even care." Sakura replied, her voice clipped. Naruto winced.

"Sore subject?" He asked, and got no answer. "Great..." Aiko suddenly squealed when his mother set a small plastic cup in front of him, and proceeded to blow on it. Naruto laughed loudly at his exaggerated motions.

"Well, Tsunade wanted me to come and check up on you...She said you might miss Aiko a lot so, I should bring him. Lee and Shikamaru are with The teme now I believe, if they even found him, talking to him about whatever Tsunade wanted relayed to him."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sasuke walked in. Followed by lazy genius.

"Where's Lee?" Sakura asked, knowing this would spark something with the Uchiha, and had a moment of satisfaction when he fixed her with a red tinged, ebony glare.

"He said something about the power of youth and wanting to help build the police district in record time...you know how that idiot is." Sasuke replied. Aiko turned when he heard his father's voice, and he smiled wide.

"Addy!" The boy shrieked, taking everyone for surprise. He held his arms up, and Sasuke whisked him out of the chair and hugged him tight. Sakura watched, trying not to smile at the warm feeling that seemed to run through her chest at the sight of father and son.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"What do you mean, Someone was in Konoha looking for Sakura?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the needle like pain as Aiko, who sat quietly on his father's broad shoulders, yanked at the bangs that framed his face.

"Yah!" The boy yelled, as if he were riding a horse.

"Anbu intercepted a young woman...a brunette with blue eyes. Dark skin..." Naruto explained. "She was looking for Sakura. That's all I know. I swear. That's all that hag would tell me, I swear."

"So Lee and I are here to keep tabs on her at all times."

"What do you mean at all times? I need my privacy, mind you!" Sakura yelled, and everyone looked over at her.

"You'll get it, I swear." Shikamaru sighed. "It's only when you go somewhere, cover your shifts at the hospital, you know. Damn Sakura what's up with you...?"

"Nothing. I'm just stressed out. I think I am just doing too much..." She answered, and felt someone staring at her. She glanced over to see Sasuke eyeing her suspiciously, and she narrowed her gaze on him. They both knew who it was looking for her.

Later...

Tsunade smiled to herself when she opened the letter that Naruto Uzumaki's buunshin delivered earlier that afternoon. She wanted to laugh outloud at the Uchiha's luck.

Inside, it read:

_**The bastard still hasn't been able to open up and get the stick out of his ass. He's made the situation worse. He and The Blossom are no longer on talking terms.**_

Tsunade wondered who the woman was that came looking for Sakura from the Land of Lightning.

She had to keep Sakura's where abouts hidden until she could find out who or what was suddenly seeking her student out.

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura fell backwards into the snow, and Aiko did the same. The snow crunched underneath their bodies, and Sakura proceeded to stretch her arms and legs straight out. She waved her arms back and fourth, making a snow angel. Aiko copied her movements, squealing with laughter. "Lookit, omma!" He flew up to his feet, pointing down at his slopping body print.

"Aiko it's so pretty!" She exclaimed, and he beamed up at her. Sasuke Uchiha stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest, looking the other way. She scowled at him, then swung Aiko up into her arms.

"Ooh, you're all wet!" She said, feeling how wet his jacket and pants were from the melted snow.

"Why don't we ask daddy if he can take us to that little hot spring they just got done with?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hot sprig, hot sprig!" Aiko yelled, and he just led the way.

Sasuke tossed the boy into the water, and a horrified Sakura slapped his arm. "What if he couldn't swim?" She growled, wanting to lob his head off. Aiko came up gasping for air, but floating nonetheless.

"Naruto told me he taught him to swim. He's fine. Quit freaking out." Before she could make a cruel retort, Naruto appeared behind him with a towel around his waist.

"I'll take Aiko. He can come with me to the other side of the bath." He reached down and Aiko grabbed his hand. The soon to be hokage lifted him out of the water with ease, and carried the naked boy out of the room to give them their privacy.

"Leave it to Naruto to 'help' when necessary." Sakura said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I don't know what made him think I wanted to be alone with you."

"I told him I wanted to be alone with you." He dead panned, as he suddenly shrugged out of his long sleeved shirt. Her jaw dropped.

"What?" She wanted to punch him. "Why?" Then went his pants. She blushed furiously, and looked away. He grabbed her, then threw her into the hot water, fully clothed. She came up fuming, as he waded in, calm and collected, and over to her in the deeper end of the pool.

"What am I supposed to wear when I get out of here?" She asked, blushing, backing into the wall that separated the four interconnected bath houses.

"Who said I am letting you out?"

Her face flamed. She fought him when he made a grab for her.

"What do you want from me Sasuke?" She asked. He pulled her to him. she looked away from him as he settled her bottom into his lap. A pensive look seemed to take over his usual apathetic visage, and he didn't answer for a few seconds. She wanted to mentally kick herself. She knew Sasuke wanted her. Alot of times his body language told her other wise, but he recently started acting strangely. And back in Konoha it took everything within her not to let him in her pants.

"You."

She fixed him with a glare.

"Aiko." He continued. Her resolve almost melted. Almost. "A future." He leaned in, and kissed her softly.

Sakura yielded, ever so slightly, but yanked away from him in the next instant.

"No." She said firmly. "I won't do this." Sasuke narrowed his gaze on the pinkette, and frowned. "I can't. I'm not your baby machine, and the sooner you realize that, the better. Not for your clan, Sasuke!"

As she quickly waded out of the water, soaking wet, and grabbed a towel, she heard his reply.

"If I wanted a baby machine I would've picked someone else. Aiko was an accident." Then he clammed up and turned away from her.

–

–

–

–

–

–

The next morning, Sakura woke slowly and turned over in the bed. An arm suddenly looped over the curve of her waist, and dragged her back against a warm, muscular body. Sasuke's scent wafted over her and into her nostrils, and she sighed. 'When did he start sleeping in bed with me again...?'

Aiko stayed the night with Naruto, since he passed out on the way home in the blonde's arms, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to their own devices. Sakura was sort of glad for the alone time. Leave it to Sasuke to wait until the most inconvenient time to try to make a move, even though he had three weeks to do so before their son arrived without warning yesterday morning.

Later that day...

Sakura led Aiko by the hand around the small town, trying to let him be more independent. She turned to talk with one of the men that were still there finishing the hospital when she heard Aiko shriek. She and the Iwa nin turned quickly to see Aiko crash into Sakura's leg, and grip it tightly. Juugo stood with Karin only a few feet from them, and Aiko was in a pure panic.

"Omma, big man, big man!" He cried, sobbing, with big tears trailing down his face.

'Juugo was the man standing at his bedroom window...?' Sakura thought to herself. 'how strange...? maybe he was watching over him...?'

She fixed Juugo with a pensive stare, and he just smiled. Karin scowled, eying the young boy that was climbing up her body. Sakura could see the barely hidden contempt in her eyes. 'Not my problem...' Sakura thought, and waved to Juugo then walked away.

"It's okay, Aiko," She murmured, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "That big man...he's here to protect you."

Aiko immediately stopped crying and sat up and away from her, looking at her with those deep, forest green eyes. "You mean like a guard dog?"

Sakura couldn't stop laughing.

A few days later, fresh snow started to fall once more. Aiko had left the day before, and Sakura was left to her own mean's of entertainment once again. Tree sap froze underneath the thick trunks of the pine and maple trees exploding set everyone on edge. Especially Sasuke. He acted as though he had PTSD. Sakura couldn't get a break. She didn't need him to protect her.

Sakura let her small hand sift through the fresh blanket of snow, to the thicker layer of settled ice underneath, and an idea popped in her head.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Said man turned around, just in time to take a fairly sized, well packed snow ball in the face. The force of it threw him off balance, and he landed on his butt in the snow. Stunned, he wiped his face, and looked up, seeing the heavily clothed pink haired kunoichi lobbing another at him. He rolled, and disappeared, and the large snow ball hit the tree behind him with a loud smack and disintegrated.

Sakura looked around, smiling at the fact that she just enticed the normally stoic Uchiha into a childish snowball fight.

The next thing she new, a pile of snow was dropped on to her head, and she shrieked as a large amount got under her cloak, shirt, and pants. Sasuke Landed on top of her, and sat on her stomach, pinning her with his weight as she hit the snow with a thud.

She was laughing loudly, her cheeks flushed, and eyes closed tight as the giggling ensued. Sasuke just stared down at her with a look of irritation. Little by little, she stopped giggling, and stared up at him. Just as Sasuke starting thinking strange thoughts about kissing that pouty mouth of hers, She ruined it by bursting out with laughter once more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, and shoved away from her. She didn't even bother to get up, even though she was freezing cold, and wet from all the melted snow in her clothes.

"Y-y-your...f-face!" She howled, laughing once more. She then slowly sat up, her hair covered in the soft snow flakes and wet in some places, and Sasulke had to look away as his face went crimson. "You looked so constipated." She wiped the tears that trailed from her eyes, and He scowled once again. 'There she goes.' He thought to himself.

She ruined his moment.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"Sa-Sasuke...I'm f-f-freezing." She chattered as he opened the door to the room. The fire that was burning in the mantle was now nothing but slow burning embers, and He grabbed some wood from the shelf beside the door.

"Well, you shouldn't have started anything."

"Y-Y-you're the one who threw snow in my clothes!" She yelled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sh almost slapped him upside the head. Almost.

Instead she fell into a shivering heap onto the bed, and proceeded to shed her clothing, layer by layer. "I could k -kill y-you, U-uchiha." She muttered, as Sasuke managed to get the embers blazing once more. He turned to her, watching her shaking fingers fumble with the buttons on her blouse, and he made a rude noise.

He walked over to her and slapped her hands away. Her face went red as his hands swiftly plucked at the buttons, then pulled her shirt loose from her body, leaving her in her pants, boots and sports bra.

He held a large, calloused hand out, waiting patiently, for her to lift her foot up. She did so, muttering softly under her breath, and he pulled her boots off.

As his fingers tucked into the waistbad of her pants, she glared at him. The look she gave him could kill.

"Don't worry. I'm an expert. I've done this before." He deadpanned. She was too cold to protest, too cold to bash his head it, and too cold to laugh at his perverted, un- Sasuke Uchiha like comment. He pulled them off in one swift movement, and she quickly yanked the think blankets over her scantily clad body before he could do anything else.

"Okay, now go away." She mumbled, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Instead, she felt a heavy weight settle onto the bed, and she was suddenly shoved over. The blankets flew up, then back down, and a warm, hard body intimately spooned against her own. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped.

She started to protest and turned to the stubborn man to give him a piece of her mind, but he cut her off. His lips pressed against hers in a quick, chaste kiss, then were gone.

"Be quiet." He wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her against his naked torso. She stared down at his well defined abdomen, and gulped. Loud. Then looked back up at his face to see him staring down at her with a bored look. "What."

"N-nothing." She layed her head back onto the soft pillow, and fixed her gaze on a small scar that lined the size of his neck.

"Hn..." His eyes closed once again, and Sakura pouted. the soft snores from the Uchiha lull her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sorry guys. No lemons yet. It just felt too awkward. :]

R/R!

BTW thank you for 51 reviews! Whoot! for the sake of future lemons, review!

UchihaSanNin


End file.
